Les Chemins de l'Absolution
by alextyty
Summary: Les chemins sur lesquels nous entrainent nos choix nous sont inconnus. Au plus profond de nous, nous savons ce que nous devons faire. Mais le pourrons-nous vraiment? Jusqu'où nous mèneront nos choix? Drago s'est posé ces questions un million de fois. Aidé par de nouveaux alliés, il aura bien du chemin à parcourir avant de trouver l'absolution. Amours,prophéties et aventures. DM
1. Chapter 1: Le fait accompli

**Comme promis, je reposte ma fic depuis le début. Je vais en profiter pour y apporter quelques modifications mineures. Pour celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas tout relire,le fil de l'histoire ne sera pas modifié.  
**

**Je promet (sans croiser les doigts dans mon dos) de tout faire pour poster une fois la semaine, le vendredi quitte à faire.  
**

**Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui vont continuer de me suivre, et tous ceux qui vont commencer mon histoire. **

**J'ai une tonne d'idée jusqu'à la fin. Toute la trame est écrite dans ma tête, ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le temps de l'écrire. Sinon vous êtes cordialement invités à entrer dans ma tête pour y voir ce qui s'y passe.**

**L'histoire, vous allez le voir très rapidement, se situe au sixième tome. Je dirais à cette époque de l'année, à savoir avant les vacances de Noël.**

**Disclaimer: J'aimerai beaucoup posséder Drago, mais malheureusement, comme tous les personnages de cette fic, il appartient à JKR...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le fait accompli**

Drago se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, il devait le trouver, il devait accomplir ce qui devait être accompli et si la décision avait été douloureuse, il l'avait prise et rien ne lui ferait faire marche arrière. Il avançait. Depuis les cachots où se trouvait sa salle commune, son dortoir, ses amis, en somme sa vie depuis six ans, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Rien n'avait jamais été facile pour lui, ni son enfance que les autres Serpentards lui enviaient pour son nom et son argent, ni ces six années à Poudlard, sous la coupe de Serpentards plus âgés qui, grassement payés par son père, gardaient toujours un œil sur lui. Sans oublier Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivaient partout, officiellement comme gardes du corps, gorilles à tout faire, officieusement, pour le surveiller. Rien n'avait jamais été laissé au hasard. Il n'était qu'un instrument, une création de toute pièce par son père. Sa créature. Ce sentiment l'avait toujours poursuivi, collé même comme une sensation désagréable, un courant d'air froid dans le dos. Il n'était rien. Il n'était personne. Il était un Malefoy. Il avait le monde à sa disposition mais ne pouvait rien en faire.

Il s'était arrêté maintenant. Ses pensées étaient trop douloureuses. Il s'assit un instant à même le sol, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs, pour tenter de répondre à cette question: Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

_Flashback :_

_Drago a trois ans. Il pleure sur les genoux de sa mère qui le berce doucement. Il tient un ours dans ses mains et cache son nez dans une de ses oreilles. Il est tombé. Lucius est absent. Narcissa veille et profite de son fils tant qu'elle le peut. Elle sait les desseins de son mari et de son beau-père Abraxas. Combien de fois les a-t-elle entendus, parler des soirées entières de son bien aimé Drago, silencieuse, droite et sobre comme on le lui a enseigné. Elle n'a rien à dire, elle a donné la vie et là s'arrête son travail. Selon eux. Elle, malgré son éducation, malgré son conditionnement, aime son fils. Et rien ne peut détruire l'amour d'une mère. Narcissa le sait, rien ni personne. Alors elle câline son enfant et le console. L'enfant se calme. Pour une courte durée. Lucius vient de rentrer. Narcissa remet son masque de froideur, éloigne son fils, pour son propre bien pense-t-elle. Lucius entre dans le petit salon, domaine de sa femme. Lorsqu'il aperçoit l'ours et son fils encore larmoyant, il entre dans une colère noire. C'est la première fois qu'il jette un sort sur Drago, la première fois que Narcissa laisse craquer son masque et supplie qu'on laisse la chair de sa chair. La première fois d'une longue série._

_Drago a six ans. Il a appris. Il a appris qu'il ne devait plus pleurer, ni montrer sa tristesse. Pas plus qu'une autre émotion. Pour elle. Pour sa mère qui ne supporte pas le traitement que son père lui inflige à la moindre erreur de sa part. Quand on a six ans, on en fait des erreurs et si les sorts de son père devenaient de plus en plus puissants, lui n'en avait cure, il pouvait bien lui lancer des rayons de toutes les couleurs, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'est de voir sa mère droite et tremblante pour lui. Elle sait que si elle craque ce sera pire pour lui. Il sait que il craque, ce sera pire pour elle. L'amour les fait tenir. Et l'espoir aussi. L'espoir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Pas que Lucius commette une erreur, non, ça il l'en savait incapable. Mais que quelqu'un le perce à jour. Et vienne les sauver. Mais personne n'est jamais venu, ni la veille, ni le lendemain, pas plus que ce soir-là. Ce soir-là, Drago rentrait du Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère. Ce qu'il l'avait vu avait profondément touché son cœur d'enfant, et il comprit que son père n'était qu'un monstre. Ce jour-là il avait vu d'autres enfants, avec d'autres mères et d'autres pères. Et il n'avait pas vu de masque de froideur, ni de baguette tendue et de rictus mauvais. Il n'avait pas vu de larmes ni de douleurs. Non il avait vu des sourires, des mains tendues pour caresser et non pour frapper. Il avait vu un père choyant son enfant. Il avait vu des enfants courir et rire sans crainte. Alors il avait su. Su qu'il ne serait jamais heureux, qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix. Parce que lui était né différent. Il demanda à sa mère pourquoi. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas rire et sourire, manger une glace chez fantarôme et pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas. L'enfant se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ce père pour qu'il ne l'aime pas. Lucius était là et entendit toutes ces questions. Sa fureur dépassa tout ce que Drago connaissait pourtant déjà. Pour la première fois son père le soumettait au Doloris. Et cette fois, il ne sut pas ce qui était le pire, entre la douleur du sort et la douleur de voir sa mère pleurer._

_Drago a dix ans. Il va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Il est désormais presque complétement coupé de sa mère. Volonté du père. Il suit l'enseignement que celui-ci lui inculque. De sombres volumes à lire pendant que son père travaille au ministère, sans pouvoir décoller ses mains du livre, ni son corps de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle son père l'installe le matin. Un puissant collaporta assurait que sa femme ne vienne plus perturber sa descendance. Le destin était en marche, la formation suivait son cours. Drago apprenait. Il avait déjà appris depuis bien longtemps à porter ce masque propre à cette famille. Il avait déjà appris que rien de bon ne venait d'un câlin, d'un doudou ou d'une question. Alors il s'était tu, il avait enfermé son cœur dans une solide gangue pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne et il écoutait son père. Peut-être que dans ce discours qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment se trouver la réponse à cette question qui revenait toujours le soir avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte : qu'avait-il fait pour être détester de son père ?_

_Drago a onze ans, il fait sa rentrée des classes aujourd'hui. Sur le quai 9 3/4, les enfants et les parents s'agglutinent pour se dire au revoir. Les enfants rient, impatients, les parents sourient, en retenant parfois des larmes égoïstes. Drago ne rit pas. Ses parents ne sourient pas. Tous les trois sont à l'écart de cette mascarade de gens impurs. Impurs et indignes. Indignes de leurs regards, indignes de leurs amitiés. Drago l'a bien compris. Personne ne mérite rien de lui. Ils lui doivent le respect. Il sait qu'il le trouvera en allant à Serpentard. Son père lui a déjà donné la liste des personnes à côtoyer. Il lui a déjà présenté ses amis. Ceux qui lui rapporteront tout, il le sait, il lui a dit. Rien de ce qu'il fera à Poudlard ne lui sera inconnu. Il avait pourtant espéré. Secrètement, dans le creux de son lit. Qu'enfin il serait libre. Mais jamais. La liberté est l'espoir des faibles. Alors il s'était tu encore. Il était monté dans le train enfin. Chargé d'une mission. Préparer son destin. Celui de sa famille. Et peut-être qu'il trouverait la réponse à sa question : Pourquoi son père le détestait-il ?_

_Drago a quatorze ans et sa vie est devenue un cauchemar. Son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité. Le maitre de son père, celui dont les histoires ont terrorisé son enfance est revenu. Potter l'a dit. Potter l'a vu. Son père le lui a dit. Et l'enfer continu. Les doloris sont devenus tellement fréquents qu'il s'est enfin habitué à la douleur. Mais toujours pas à voir sa mère se décomposer de souffrance devant lui. Ce soir-là Lucius était venu le chercher directement à Poudlard, pas de calme avant la tempête dans le train. Le maître est revenu. Tout va être comme avant. La gloire des Malefoy. La gloire du sang-pur. Combien de fois s'est-il vanté de cette pureté du sang, de ce pouvoir du nom ? Combien de fois avait-il rabaissé les autres, sangs purs ou non, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas eux. Il n'en savait rien. Son cerveau était embrumé, tout lui semblait loin, il se sentait hors de lui-même. Etranger à ce corps, à cet esprit. Son cœur, et son esprit, il avait appris à les fermer. Plus qu'hermétiquement. Il avait réussi à séparer son esprit et garder précieusement en lui tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain digne de ce nom. Et il y avait le reste, ce qui faisait de lui un Malefoy digne de ce nom. Et qu'il se devait de montrer. Sans penser au mal qu'il faisait. Sans voir les larmes de Granger, les larmes de ces filles, les poings serrés de Potter. Les poings serrés des garçons. Il continue de blesser. Peut-être comprendra-t-il comment se faire aimer de ce père qui le hait_

_Drago a quinze ans. Il l'a vu. Les réunions sont courantes et son retour n'est plus un secret. Mieux, c'est un mensonge, officiellement combattu, grâce au travail de son père. Son travail au ministère pendant ces quinze dernières années ont porté ses fruits. Les impériums savamment lancés depuis des années pour garder le contrôle ont permis de prendre le pouvoir sans attirer l'attention de personne. Certes ce fut une tâche difficile, garder tant de personnes sous contrôle pendant des années sans que personne ne remarque rien. Mais tellement subtil, souterrain, Malefoy. Le maître l'avait reconnu. Il avait été très satisfait de voir que son retour était attendu par son fidèle bras droit et que celui-ci avait continué de le servir en secret. Certes il ne l'avait pas recherché et ce travail pouvait n'avoir été destiné qu'à Lucius lui-même. Mais Voldemort avait besoin d'hommes solides comme lui. Même s'il n'était pas fiable. Après tout, quand on projette de devenir le maître du monde sorcier et qu'on souhaite éradiquer une partie de la population, on ne peut s'attendre à être entouré d'enfants de cœur. Il faut maintenir la fidélité par la peur. Connaître les vices et les peurs. Personne ne lui a jamais échappé. Surtout pas Lucius Malefoy. Si facile à tenir entre ses griffes et à manipuler. Un exécutant parfait, capable de prendre des décisions et de diriger. Son fils est en âge d'entrer dans les rangs et le maître veut lui confier une première mission pour le tester. Le premier sang ne sera pas des moindres. Malefoy est fier de son fils. Il doit abattre l'indésirable numéro deux, à quinze ans. Le destin est en marche. Et Drago écoute et il apprend. Et il se dit que s'il réussit, peut-être ce père qui le hait finira par l'aimer._

_Fin du flashback_

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et lui avait toujours recherché cet amour. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce monstre était en fait incapable d'aimer. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait ou non. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Sa mère l'avait prévenu. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle seule l'aimait et qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Il l'aimait aussi. Tellement. Il ne lui avait jamais montré. Pour ne pas attirer les foudres de son père sur eux. Pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Il avait enfermé son cœur et sa mère n'avait plus vu son amour. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus lui montrer. Narcissa n'était plus. Sa mère était morte. Les sanglots montaient dans sa gorge à ce constat. Une phrase toute bête qui détruisait son esprit et son cœur. Maman est morte. Dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Tant de regrets, tant de larmes. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Sa mère était morte en essayant de le sauver. Il avait reçu sa dernière missive il y avait moins de deux heures. La lettre était serrée dans ses poings. Ces quelques lignes qui contenaient la vérité sur son père, sur lui et sur elle. Ces quelques lignes qui contenaient tout son amour. Une autre avait suivi. Froide, impersonnelle. Une lettre de son père qui lui annonçait son décès. Suicide. Une honte sans fin pour le nom Malefoy selon lui. Une disgrâce sans nom. Cette lettre là il avait voulu la brûler. Puis il l'avait gardé, comme une preuve de la monstruosité de son père.

Sa mère venait de le sauver. De lui donner ce courage qu'il lui manquait jusque-là pour ouvrir les yeux et surtout pour réagir. Il se trouvait devant le fait accompli. Plus jamais il ne la verrait, plus jamais il ne pourrait la serrer contre lui comme il le faisait dès que son père s'absentait. Il n'y avait plus rien dire. Plus rien à faire. Le fait accompli. Son père lui avait bien expliqué ce que cela signifiait en termes de stratégie. Garder le secret jusqu'au moment où il sera de toute façon trop tard pour que la victime puisse réagir autrement que de la façon attendue. Sa mère était de loin le plus fin stratège qu'il ait connu. Même si elle avait donné sa vie, elle l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Parler à Dumbledore. Tenter de sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle il était plongé depuis sa naissance. Il avait fallu sa mort pour qu'il soit convaincu de renier tout ce qu'il avait connu. Elle avait libéré son cœur, cette partie de lui qu'il avait enfermée bien à l'abri de son père. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Elle l'avait libéré en le brisant. Ce cœur brisé par la mort de sa mère, pourrait-il jamais revivre ? Loin de son père connaitrait-il la joie ? Le Bonheur ? Utopie, mascarade et espoir vain. Les mots de son père encore pénétraient son esprit. Il lui faudrait du temps pour réussir à se défaire de seize ans de conditionnement, d'endoctrinement.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir être heureux. Il fallait d'abord se venger et ce chemin commençait dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Merlin seul savait où il l'entrainerait.

Il se releva et reprit sa marche. Les idées non pas plus claires mais plus fixes. Peu importaient ses larmes et sa douleur. Il devait accomplir ce qui devait être accompli. Sans peine et sans remord. C'est ce que son père lui avait appris.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et s'arrêta en se demandant quel était le mot de passe. Forcément, personne n'avait dit que le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter désormais serait celui de la facilité. Il se voyait arrêté avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais échec n'est pas Malefoy. Il se mit dont à jeter des sorts de confusion plus puissants les uns que les autres sur la gargouille. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Cher Drago, tu sais parfois, il suffit juste de demander poliment plutôt que de dégainer ta baguette. Je t'en prie, entre, il me semble que nous avons à parler. »

Drago serra ses doigts autour du bois fin de sa baguette. Quelques heures auparavant il aurait prononcé des mots impardonnables pour punir le vieil homme de son manque de respect. Respect du nom. Du nom qu'il exécrait désormais plus que jamais. Le nom de son père. Haït.

Il se força à paraître serein malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Le professeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il avança pour se recentrer. Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir et passa derrière son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago venait dans le bureau du directeur. Mais il prit le temps comme chaque fois de détailler les vitrines et les tableaux. Comme pour s'imprégner du lieu. Derrière le directeur Fumseck le regardait de son regard vif et transperçant. Comme celui du directeur. Malgré son âge. Malgré la fatigue. Et Il y avait autre chose aussi. Drago pouvait le lire sur les traits du vieil homme. Une fêlure, la même que sa mère. La douleur. L'empathie. Un mélange de tout cela. Drago sentait la colère le reprendre. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère maintenant sinon il se laisserait aller à pleurer. Il avait certes pris une décision qui devait le changer. Mais pas de là à pleurer devant ce vieillard.

« Voldemort m'a demandé de vous tuer. »

On ne pouvait faire plus direct comme entrée en matière. Direct, dur et cinglant. Malefoy.

« De vous tuer vous et de faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous. Je n'ai pris la décision qu'il y a quelques heures.

- Je le savais depuis longtemps.

- Comment ?

- Le choipeau. Il m'a parlé de toi et du choix difficile

- Le choix n'était pas difficile, il a été rapide, McGonagall avait à peine eu le temps de le poser sur ma tête.

- Parce-qu'il avait cerné ta personnalité très rapidement, mais il m'en a fait part.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que tu refoulais tes sentiments, que tu étais sous l'emprise d'une volonté plus forte que la tienne, qu'il t'avait envoyé à Serpentard pour t'éviter les ennuis. »

Cerné en quelques secondes par un chapeau. Magique, mais couvre-chef néanmoins. La fierté des Malefoy en prenait un coup. Il n'avait que onze ans certes, il n'avait appris l'occlumancie que bien plus tard, certes, mais tout de même.

« Ne t'en veux pas jeune homme, le choipeau est d'une magie bien plus puissante qu'il n'y parait. »

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la discussion. Il sentait le vieil homme le scrutait et tester ses réactions. Il pensait le surprendre avec ses aveux et il avait visiblement échoué. Peu importait.

« Je ne vous tuerai pas. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, mais j'ai soif de vengeance.

- La vengeance n'est pas un sentiment noble et sûr. Je pourrai te proposer ma confiance. Mais qui me dit que ta vengeance accomplie tu ne te retournera pas contre moi, que tu ne retournera pas vers ton passé.

-Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce passé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment partagé les idéaux que je suis censé servir vous savez.

- Je sais.

- Le virage que je suis en train de prendre est à 180° et il est définitif. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas un meurtrier et j'en ai assez d'être un pantin. Je suis un Malefoy et on ne manipule pas un Malefoy. Quand bien même ce serait mon père qui essaierait, ou bien vous.

- Je ne te manipulerai pas Drago. Mais tu me demande de te faire confiance et pour le moment, si je sais ton bon fond, l'Ordre ne te la donnera pas. Je te laisse une chance de les convaincre.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance.

- Drago, ne te butte pas. Je t'explique seulement que je ne suis pas le seul à décider.

- Je ne veux pas rejoindre l'Ordre, je vais me débrouiller seul. Je tenais seulement à vous avouer les projets que l'on m'a confiés, pour que vous soyez prévenu. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera bientôt un autre.

- Je sais. »

Drago était vraiment perturbé, colère, furieux même. Il venait se rendre à ce vieux fou et celui-ci le rejetait, comme un vulgaire pion dont il pouvait se passer. L'Ordre, ce stupide attroupement d'incapables. Sa seule chance. Il devait se ressaisir.

« Bien que faisons-nous maintenant directeur ?

- Je vais parler aux membres de l'Ordre présents à l'école, nous déciderons ensemble du meilleur moyen de te protéger et de t'intégrer. Je ne te laisse pas tomber Drago. Je les convaincrai que tu n'as jamais été celui que tu prétendais être. »

Dumbledore le regardait, pensif. Le scrutait. Le jaugeait.

« Je pourrai vous aider. J'avais préparé ces souvenirs, pour que vous puissiez les montrer. Et je suis aussi d'accord pour parler sous Véritasérum.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mon garçon. Les souvenirs suffiront. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Retourne dans votre dortoir, je te contacterai bientôt. Ne parle avec personne de notre conversation, si on te demande, tu étais collé avec moi pour manque de respect envers le directeur, et cela se reproduira sans doute.

-Bien »

Drago se leva, le directeur le raccompagna à la porte et se permis de lui poser une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Il sortit.

Il retourna rapidement à son dortoir, Dumbledore lui avait trouvé un bon prétexte. Il serait tranquille un moment même s'il était amené à le revoir. Il arriva rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpendards où l'attendait une poignée de personnes. Il lança un regard à Zabini. Le seul qui soit son ami sans être l'ami de son père. Nott le regardait. Bien sûr, il avait compris que les rapports à son père venaient de lui.

« Où étais-tu si tard ? lui demanda-t-il

- Collé, avec le vieux fou, pour manque de respect. Apparament, le vieux malade n'a pas encore passé la première étape de la guérison. Le déni. Il précisa pour Crabbe et Goyle qui le regardait d'un air vide.

- Et tu y es allé, tu aurais du dire à Rogue de la faire avec lui. Ou ne pas y aller.

- Non c'est tout bon pour moi et pour ce qui m'a été confié. J'ai besoin de l'approcher. C'est un moyen comme un autre.

- Ah. Et tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce qui t'a été confié ?

- Non, si tu veux tant savoir, demande donc au Maître de quoi il retourne, s'il ne t'a pas mis dans la confidence, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. »

Le visage de Nott se ferma lui donnant un air encore plus sombre si c'était possible. Drago avait envie de lui cracher à la figure mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait jouer son rôle à la perfection, pour se couvrir et pour se venger.

« Si le maître lui a confié une mission à lui et pas à toi Nott, c'est qu'il est le plus brillant de tous, il n'y a pas de raison de remettre sa parole en doute, nous devons nous contenter de le suivre et de le soutenir à notre manière. »

Pansy. Il leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Son autre alliée. Sous son air ingénu, il savait que se trouvait l'un des cerveaux les plus sensibles et brillants de sa bande. Si elle n'avait pas été son alliée il s'en serait méfié.

« Oui bien sûr, je pensais juste que savoir de quoi il retournait nous aiderait à l'aider c'est tout.

- Contente toi de m'obéir, cela suffira, s'il faut penser, je te ferai signe. »

Il passa devant eux, embrassa Pansy sur la joue et monta se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce nid de serpent avec deux alliés et trois ennemis non déclarés.


	2. Chapter 2: Prise de conscience

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Bouh la semaine de fou! je voulais poster le mercredi ou le jeudi plutôt que le vendredi mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser pour poster un chapitre déjà écrit. Un déplacement à Paris (5h40 - 22h40 train compris), une soirée ligue des champions, une soirée dodo (pour préparer le lever à 5h pour le train )**

**Bref, nous voici vendredi, épuisé, mais vivant. Par contre je suis triste: pas de review la semaine dernière :( **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience**

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, il essuya ses lunettes à l'aide de sa robe de sorcier. Il attendait depuis longtemps le moment où Drago Malefoy se rendrait compte qu'il valait mieux suivre sa mère que son père. Il avait cependant du mal à concevoir que Voldemort lui ait confié à lui, son plus jeune serviteur, qui n'avait même pas la marque, son assassinat. Il fallait qu'il le revoie rapidement pour le sortir des griffes du lord noir. En attendant, il envoya son patronus aux membres de l'Ordre afin de les réunir.

Rapidement les professeurs et les quelques Gryffondors arrivèrent. Il n'était pas tard mais neanmoins la plupart d'entre eux avait déjà revêtu leurs robes de nuit. Minerva arriva la première. La tête recouverte d'une adorable toque bleue. Severus, en noir comme d'habitude. Suivirent les autres professeurs et enfin, puisqu'ils venaient de leur tour, les élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione bien sûr mais aussi les jumeaux et Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean ainsi que Lavande et Parvati.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous convoquer aussi tard. Un événement que j'attendais depuis longtemps s'est produit ce soir. Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave, au contraire. Drago Malefoy est venu me voir ce soir. Il ne le sait pas encore, du moins il ne l'admettra pas mais il souhaite rejoindre l'Ordre….

- Malefoy ? L'ordre ? Vous le croyez ? Je veux dire, il est le plus virulent des Serpentards, surtout envers Hermione et nous. Il clame haut et fort que le retour de Vous-savez-qui est une bénédiction….

- Ronald, si Dean et Seamus, ici présents, passaient leur temps à rapporter à votre mère vos moindres faits et gestes, agiriez-vous de la même façon ?

- Quoi ? Comment ? Mais oui… Euh… Sans doute

- Bien sûr que non, tu mangerais plus proprement sans aucun doute, sinon tu recevrais une beuglante par jour

- Ginny, tu es ma sœur tu te dois me soutenir !

- Professeur, vous nous dites que Malefoy n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, peut-être, mais comment en être sur ? demanda Hermione.

- Il m'a confié quelques-uns de ses souvenirs les plus éloquents sur son éducation et il a accepté de se soumettre au Véritasérum. Mais avant que nous n'en arrivions là, je voudrais le confier à l'un de vous et voir ce qu'il en ait. Les vacances de noël approchent et il est bien sûr hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui sachant qui s'y trouve sans doute. Je ne sais pas si nous l'accepterons dans nos rangs, mais il est hors de question de l'abandonner après qu'il ait renoncé à suivre son père. »

Tout en disant cela il s'était levé et avait amené la Pensine sur son bureau. Il sortit de sa robe un flacon contenant les souvenirs de Drago. Tous se penchèrent sur la surface qui se brouillait déjà. L'enfance de Malefoy s'étalait aussi net que sur un écran géant. A la fin, Hermione était plus pâle que d'habitude et même Ron avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi Drago a pu être quelque peu froid voire méchant. Maintenant discutons de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, qui n'est pas la gentillesse et politesse de Drago, mais bien ce que nous devons faire de lui. Car comme je vous l'ai dit, la décision de l'intégrer à l'Ordre ne dépend pas que de moi, mais de nous tous. Et cependant, si nous devions le rejeter, vous comprendrez bien évidemment que nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à son sort. Il est venu à moi ce soir, pour m'annoncer quelque chose que j'aimerai taire pour l'instant. Je vous disais donc, je voudrais le confier à l'un d'entre vous, qu'il l'étudie, le comprenne, l'écoute si besoin est. Vous passerez les vacances de Noël au terrier, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Molly pour savoir s'il pourrait se joindre à vous. Ce sera la bonne occasion pour le connaître. »

Harry et Ron restaient silencieux et leurs visages étaient fermés, on sentait l'explosion approcher.

« Ce n'est pas tout, il y a d'autres cartes que vous devriez tous avoir afin de pouvoir comprendre la situation à laquelle nous faisons face. L'éducation qu'a eue Drago, dont vous avez eu un aperçu lors de ses souvenirs, cette éducation est le signe particulier d'un projet de Lucius. Le même projet qu'avait son père pour lui mais qui n'a jamais abouti. Quelque chose que les Malefoy ambitionnent depuis longtemps. Il semblerait que Drago soit leur plus grand espoir et le voir s'envoler va rendre Lucius d'une fureur folle. Peut-être même plus que Voldemort lui-même.

- Quel est ce projet professeur ?

- Je ne le sais pas exactement, mais il semblerait que cela ait un rapport avec la pureté du sang. Ils espèrent tirer de lui une grande puissance. Et sans doute pas pour la paix dans le monde. Il faudra faire des recherches et voir si l'on peut en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

-Vous voulez utiliser Malefoy, comme son père l'a utilisé ? demanda Hermione

- Non bien sûr, mais je pense que cette chose fait partie de l'héritage des Malefoy et que Drago doit en hériter, il a souffert toute sa vie pour ça, alors je voudrais l'aider à découvrir cette chose. Si, par la même occasion, on s'aperçoit qu'il est fiable et digne de notre confiance, alors tout le monde sera heureux. »

Minerva se leva soudainement

- Professeur, si je résume, vous saviez depuis un certain temps que Drago Malefoy était une clé importante voire capitale de notre action, vous saviez qu'il allait venir à vous pour changer de camp, vous ne saviez pas quand. Vous ne savez pas non plus quel mystère entoure ce jeune homme plus que tourmenté, mais il ne vous a pas semblé opportun de nous faire part de cette affaire avant qu'elle ne se confirme.

- C'est exact Minerva, ne soyez pas vexée, à quoi bon accaparer vos pensées avec des chimères qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir de connaitre mes élèves, leurs potentiels et leurs choix.

- Professeur, pensez-vous que Malefoy sache qu'il est au cœur d'une machination de ce type ? demanda Hermione

- Non bien sûr, son père s'est bien gardé de l'informer. Il est un outil que Lucius pense pouvoir utiliser à sa guise.

- Il semblerait que cela ne soit plus le cas. Je me demande ce qui a pu amener Malefoy à retourner sa veste ainsi. Demanda Harry

- Il vous le dira s'il le souhaite. Bien, qui veut s'occuper d'établir si Drago est fiable ou non et creuser ce secret qui l'entoure ? »

Il posa son regard sur les Gryffondors. Harry et Ron se tortillaient rouge et la tête basse, la colère brillait dans leurs yeux mais ils n'osaient croiser le regard du directeur. Dean et Seamus n'en menait pas plus large. Hermione suivait le regard de Dumbledore, secoua la tête et prit la parole.

« Moi, je vais le faire, je vois que je suis apparemment la seule assez mature pour mettre de côté mes à priori.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu es celle qu'il déteste le plus.

- Et bien je t'en prie Ron, puisque tu te dévoues…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais…

- Et bien, je le ferais professeur, je suis totalement immunisée contre le venin de ce serpent et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas vénéneux de toute façon. Et je trouverai la raison pour laquelle son père l'a élevé ainsi. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et acquiesça. Il savait aussi depuis le début qu'elle accepterait. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place.

« Bien puisque nous avons réglé le problème, je propose que nous allions tous prendre un repos bien mérité, et surtout, pas un mot de cette histoire dans les couloirs. »

Son regard se posa sur Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas encore protesté de la décision de leur amie. Ils hochèrent la tête en se renfrognant. Les professeurs se retirèrent les premiers et les Gryffondors les suivirent dans les escaliers. Une fois devant la gargouille ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Enfin pour McGonagall, bien évidement Rogue ne leur jeta même pas un regard.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune qui était déserte à cette heure. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, respectant la demande de Dumbledore mais les regards que les deux garçons portèrent sur leur amie étaient sans équivoque. Ils étaient inquiets. Hermione, quant à elle, était perplexe. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Serait-il possible que son ennemi de toujours ne soit pas mauvais au fond ? Elle brossa ses cheveux hirsutes et se brossa les dents tout en réfléchissant. Elle passa son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil facilement. En effet, il était facile de détester Malefoy en pensant que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas de cœur, qu'il était foncièrement mauvais et mesquin. Mais avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine… Ses aprioris volaient en éclats. Il retournait sa veste. Il se retournait contre son père et contre tous les préjugés qu'il lui avait enseignés. Elle voulait le croire. Elle l'espérait. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il tente de s'infiltrer parmi eux. Bien sûr c'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas écarter, mais elle avait bon fond, alors elle ne pouvait pas réellement croire qu'il tentait de se jouer d'eux. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour « l'enquête », elle voulait voir par elle-même ce qui se cachait sous la façade « Malefoy ».

Elle se remémora les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Malefoy, elle tentait de voir au-delà de ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de montrer.

_Flashback :_

_Hermione a onze ans. Elle est sur le chemin de Traverse. Avec ses parents. C'est la première fois qu'elle est en contact avec le monde des sorciers. Elle a appris par une lettre qu'elle était une sorcière. Comme dans les contes de fées. Elle allait apprendre la magie et pour ça elle avait besoin des livres qui se trouvaient sur la liste qu'elle avait reçue. Ses parents l'avaient plutôt bien pris et ils avaient accepté de l'accompagner. Ils avaient d'abord échangé leurs livres sterling contre des gallions, noises et mornilles. La jeune femme du guichet de change leur avait patiemment expliqué la valeur et le nom de chacune des drôles de pièces qu'ils tenaient maintenant dans leurs mains. Ils se dirigeaient donc dans la plus grande rue commerciale du Londres moldu à la recherche d'une librairie où leur fille pourrait acheter ses livres. Tout autour d'eux, le monde sorcier affichait sa différence. Les magasins d'animaux, d'ingrédients pour les potions, de robes de sorcières, tout cela révélaient qu'ils avaient été bien ignorants pendant des années. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une librairie et ils n'étaient apparemment pas les seuls à souhaiter faire les achats de rentrée ce jour-là. Devant le petit magasin s'étendait une file de personnes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Un homme aussi haut qu'une maison et à la barbe hirsute entretenait la conversation avec un gamin rachitique qui aurait bien eu besoin de couper ses cheveux. Hermione trépignait d'impatience en tenant la main de sa mère quand son regard croisa celui d'un autre enfant. Froid. Le regard bleu acier la transperça. Mépris. Le garçon était accompagné de ses parents également. Blonds tous les trois, en robe de sorcier, ils ne cachaient pas leurs origines. Le regard du garçon descendit sur le jean d'Hermione et dévia sur ses parents, visiblement perdus et au bord de la crise de panique. Puis il s'attarda sur les mains enlacées de la mère et la fille et sur la main du père posée sur l'épaule de son enfant dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur. Ils prirent place derrière eux dans la file et bientôt la jeune fille détourna son regard. C'était à son tour d'entrer dans la boutique. Aussitôt une employée visiblement débordée les aborda et leur demanda en quelle année elle rentrait. Elle leur rapporta peu après la pile de livres au programme et les parents d'Hermione tendirent les pièces. Comprenant qu'ils étaient moldus, la jeune employée leur sourit et préleva dans leur main le montant de leurs achats. Derrière elle, Hermione entendit le père du blond s'exclamer que les moldus ne devraient pas être autorisés sur Traverse. Ses parents et elle sortirent sous les regards méprisants et hargneux du père et, Hermione le constata avec surprise, ceux désolés de la femme qui se tenait en retrait._

_Hermione a douze ans. « Sang de Bourbe ». Le mot sonne pour la première fois dans ses oreilles. Elle, qui croyait le monde sorcier tellement meilleur que le monde moldu, venait de se rendre compte que les mêmes inepties sur les races et le sang étaient monnaie courante dans ce monde aussi. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, devant les deux équipes, Malefoy a osé. Elle ignorait alors complétement le sens de ces mots qu'elle allait entendre tant de fois par la suite. Quelle idiotie. Comme si le sang pouvait être différent d'une personne à l'autre selon qu'elle pouvait se servir d'une baguette ou non. Malefoy et sa bande le pensait visiblement. Ainsi qu'une autre personne beaucoup plus extrémiste qu'eux. Harry et Ron avait pensé que Malefoy pouvait être responsable pour la chambre des secrets, mais Hermione était persuadée que non. Elle avait vu le regard horrifié qui était passé sur le visage de Malefoy quand les premières victimes avaient été touchées. Un regard empli de compassion et d'effroi, qui avait disparu à la vitesse de la lumière pour laisser place au sourire narquois et au regard méprisant. Mais elle, elle avait vu le vrai visage de Malefoy. Mais elle avait bien vite oublié. Comment Malefoy pourrait-il être compatissant ou effrayé ? Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand il s'était bien vite remis à l'insulter._

_…_

_Hermione a treize ans. « Espèce de grosse brute repoussante ». Encore une fois Malefoy insultait. Mais cette fois, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et l'hippogriffe s'attaqua à lui. Hermione qui n'était pas loin vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Malefoy perdit son air hautain qui le vieillissait tant pour un air de pure frayeur qui lui redonnait son âge. Il devint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, si tant est que ce soit possible. Et il manqua de s'évanouir sur l'épaule d'Hagrid. Hermione se précipita pour aider Hagrid à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule pour aller en cours, elle passa devant l'infirmerie dont la porte était ouverte. Le père de Malefoy était là. Elle put entendre la voix froide et distante du père au chevet de son fils. Aucune compassion, aucun amour. Pas même de la fierté, malgré le discours qu'il tenait à Drago :_

_« Bien joué mon fils, tu as bien agi, cet idiot de sang impur va être renvoyé. Je ne fais peut-être plus parti du conseil d'administration mais je reste un parent d'élèves. Continu de souffrir, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour le faire renvoyer. Il est déjà inadmissible que les sangs de bourbe puisse étudier dans cette école mais qu'un professeur ne soit même qu'à moitié humain me dépasse complètement. Dumbledore a vraiment perdu la raison. »_

_Malefoy fils restait silencieux. Le regard dans le vide. Hermione pouvait apercevoir son visage et ce qu'elle y vit la rendit perplexe. Pas de haine, pas de mépris, pas de fierté. Juste un enfant comme elle. Juste un enfant qui cherchait l'amour de son père._

_…_

_Les détraqueurs venaient d'envahir le stade de Quidditch, Harry tombait de son balai. La scène se passait au ralenti. Hermione hurlait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Un coup d'œil derrière Harry, du côté des Serpentards et elle vit Malefoy et ses cheveux blonds, comme un point clair dans la nuit. Et elle vit clairement le jeune homme tomber à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains en regardant Harry au sol. Plus de moqueries. Comme tous les autres il était choqué par la présence des détraqueurs. Elle vit aussi les regards noirs de Crabbe, Goyle, et un autre élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Trop préoccupée pour y penser plus longtemps, elle oublia._

_…_

_Elle l'avait frappé. Il était là, avec son air arrogant, crachant ses paroles immondes sur Hagrid et elle l'avait frappé. Le regard qui était passé dans ses yeux à lui rien qu'une seconde l'avait pétrifiée. Puis encore une fois, il avait remis son masque. Elle avait sorti sa baguette. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser sortir ce regard plus souvent. Celui qui ne portait pas de haine en lui et qui ne se présentait que lorsqu'il était choqué._

_…_

_Hermione a quatorze ans. Harry s'est enfoncé dans le labyrinthe depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Soudain il apparaît. En sang. Diggory est couché sur le sol, inerte, blanc, mort. La main sur la bouche Hermione est figée. Inconsciemment elle balaie le stade du regard et tombe sur Malefoy. Debout, pâle, figé lui aussi dans une position qui révèle l'horreur de ce qu'il voit. De ce qu'il sait. Il manque de tomber de son banc. Déjà il s'éloigne. Comme toujours suivi de ses acolytes._

_Fin du flashback_

Hermione se redressa dans son lit. Elle, qui avait mis le doigt tant de fois sur cet aspect de Malefoy, n'avait jamais pu comprendre certaines de ses réactions. Elle, si intelligente, était passée complètement à côté. En même temps, les souvenirs de Malefoy et son désir de changer de camp éclairait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui d'un jour nouveau. Donnant un sens à l'éclat qu'elle avait aperçu à maintes reprises dans les yeux de celui qui se faisait passer pour son ennemi. Elle prit conscience d'un fait qui lui allégea son estomac d'un coup : Malefoy n'était pas mauvais. Pas profondément en tout cas. Pas tout au fond. Elle savait bien que l'éducation jouait un rôle important dans l'état d'esprit d'un enfant. Que serait-elle devenue si ses parents ne l'avaient pas aimé d'un amour inconditionnel, ne l'avait pas soutenue quelques soient ses choix, comme celui d'intégrer une école de sorcellerie et par là même un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui détruisait tous les projets qu'ils avaient faits pour elle. Oui, ce soir-là, dans sa chambre, Hermione Granger prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir des parents sur qui elle pouvait compter, des amis qui l'entouraient.

Au matin, elle se réveilla tôt, elle resta allongée sur le dos et en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, elle repensa à la découverte qu'elle avait faite la vieille. Malefoy ne serait pas mauvais. Peut-être irrécupérable mais pas mauvais. Elle allait devoir faire en sorte de faire ressortir ce bon côté pour que les autres la croient. Elle, Hermione Granger allait rendre Malefoy humain. Pas bon, il ne fallait pas pousser, mais humain, avec des sentiments humains, autres que la haine et le mépris s'entend. Elle allait apprendre à le connaître, à lui livrer ses secrets. Elle ne le prenait pas en pitié, mais ce garçon avait besoin d'amis, d'amis fidèles, pas des gorilles gardes du corps ou des serpents trop effrayés pour vouloir être réellement proches de lui.

Elle se leva d'un coup, motivée par ce nouvel objectif qui l'animait. Elle fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui. Seule à seul. Sans personne d'autre. Elle savait bien que Malefoy ne ferait jamais tombé le masque en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était déjà pas sure qu'il le ferait tomber devant elle. Elle alla prendre une douche bien chaude tout en réfléchissant à comment approcher Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas que dans son bureau Dumbledore avait déjà trouvé la solution à son problème.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Elle fronça les sourcils et rejoignit sa table. Harry et Ron la regardait d'un drôle d'air, ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de la réunion de la veille et ne savait pas comment Hermione prenait réellement sa nouvelle mission. Elle leur sourit en s'asseyant.

« Ça va Hermione ? Pas de cauchemars à cause de tu sais qui ?

-Non, Ron. Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'il n'est pas si mauvais…. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous avez bien vu les souvenirs, qui pourrait être normal avec une enfance pareille. De plus, Dumbledore t'a clairement sous-entendu qu'il était espionné et que ses faits et gestes étaient rapportés à son père. Et réfléchissez bien, vous deux, n'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il prétendait être, n'avez-vous jamais aperçu une lueur de peur, de honte, ou d'excuses ?

- Non, mais je suis d'accord, il n'est pas ce qu'il ce qu'il prétend être. Il est juste prétentieux et vantard. Il n'y a rien derrière ses paroles. Et ne perd pas de vue la façon dont il t'a traitée pendant des années.

- Je pense que je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir tu ne crois pas Harry ? »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Dumbledore s'était levée et réclamait le silence en tapant sur son verre.

« Bonjour les enfants. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Avec les professeurs, nous travaillons à rétablir l'harmonie entre les écoles. Beaucoup ont perdu de vue l'objectif des maisons. Une compétition saine et non pas une guerre intestine dans l'école. Pour ce faire, nous avons décidé de mettre en place des activités inter maisons. Des activités obligatoires, s'entend. En rapport, avec votre formation. La liste des groupes sera affichée à la porte de la Grande Salle, les binômes ne sont pas interchangeables et les travaux seront propres à chaque binôme et tenu secret jusqu'à la remise des projets. Je rencontrerai chacun de vous pour vous donner vos projets. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. »

Il se rassit et aussitôt les conversations reprirent. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient d'un air entendu. Bien sûr, cette annonce n'était pas sans lien avec leur réunion d'hier et ils étaient sûrs qu'Hermione serait en binôme avec Malefoy. Ainsi, elle se sentait apaisée, elle n'avait plus à se casser la tête pour trouver un moyen d'approcher Malefoy. Harry et Ron, eux, angoissaient légèrement de savoir avec qui ils se retrouveraient. A côté d'eux, Ginny se sentait mise à part, mais s'interrogeait également sur son binôme.


	3. Chapter 3: Eviction

**Coucou, **

**Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va! La forme. Je poste ce soir car demain je pars pour un weekend à PRAGUE! Je suis trop contente. **

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre et les réponses aux DEUX reviews :) merci merci :)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Nedjy: Première review :) Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je sais qu'en tant que lectrice j'aime les longs chapitres donc j'essaie de faire de même! L'histoire avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre. A bientôt :)**

**ana: Contente que ça te plaise. Moins de souvenirs dans ce chapitre j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue :) A bientôt**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Éviction**

Sans surprise, Hermione se trouvait en binôme avec Malefoy. Ron était avec Nott et Harry avec Parkinson. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur pendant l'heure de midi. D'ici là ils avaient un cours de potions avec les Serpentards et un cours de botanique avec les Serdaigles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en trainant les pieds. L'annonce de Dumbledore était dans toutes les bouches et chacun commençait à se plaindre de ce travail supplémentaire sur lequel ils ne savaient rien.

En arrivant dans leur salle de classe, ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Malefoy et sa bande étaient devant eux et ricanèrent sur leur passage. Malefoy lança un regard méprisant à Hermione et Nott qui, devait travailler avec Ron ne put s'empêcher de lancer, à voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu :

« Faire équipe avec un traître à son sang, voilà vraiment la preuve que Dumbledore est totalement fou. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ces idioties. Mais bon, je ne m'en tire pas trop mal. A côté de toi Drago, je ne sais pas comment tu vas tenir, fais bien attention à ne rien toucher qu'elle ait touché avant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois contaminé par du sang de bourbe. »

Harry et Ron se levèrent de leur siège. Hermione les retint d'une main. Elle darda son regard vers Nott, sans ciller. Puis son regard dévia sur Malefoy. Elle fut surprise de croiser son regard glacé. Cependant, pas de haine à ce moment-là, non, mais au fond, une nouvelle lueur. Qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que le mépris qu'elle pouvait voir auparavant. Leur échange visuel fut interrompu par Slughorn qui entra en classe. Après un bref salut à certains élèves, il fit apparaître le nom de la potion qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui ainsi que les instructions. Malefoy se retourna vers le tableau en écoutant Nott qui continuait à débiter des horreurs sur Hermione. Celle-ci vit le blond serrer les poings, et se raidir. Comme si les mots de Nott pouvaient le toucher, comme si il n'était pas d'accord. C'était idiot sans doute, mais Hermione avait toujours en tête les souvenirs du garçon. Et si il n'avait jamais cru à ses propres insultes? Elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir su déceler avant ce qu'elle voyait maintenant.

Le cours se passa sans incident. Neville faisait équipe avec Hermione, il ne fit donc rien exploser, fumer, gicler ou déborder. Il regardait seulement sa partenaire effectuer toutes les opérations délicates pour lui, à savoir l'ajout de tous les ingrédients dans le chaudron, le réglage du feu et il se contentait de découper ou broyer les ingrédients. Et encore, Hermione, tint à découper elle-même les racines de marguerite, qui Slughorn l'avait précisé, devaient être également et proprement taillées. A la fin du cours, leur potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un puissant somnifère, ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'elle devait être. Le professeur Slughorn les félicita, accorda dix points à Gryffondor et invita Neville et Hermione à son prochain rendez-vous.

A la sortie, Malefoy se moquait de Neville qui tremblait encore, et remerciait Hermione à n'en plus finir. Hermione passa en trombe devant les Serpentards, autant pour échapper à Neville que pour rattraper Harry et Ron qui s'étaient esquivés rapidement à la fin du cours, pour éviter d'être eux aussi convier par leur professeur.

Le cours de botanique passa rapidement, mais pas assez aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait hâte de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur pour entendre Malefoy et aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, connaître son projet long.

Aussitôt que madame Chourave eut déclaré que le cours était fini, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, enfila son manteau et sortit de la serre pour se diriger à pas rapide vers le château. Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent en courant, lui rappelant qu'eux aussi avait rendez-vous en même temps qu'elle.

Ils arrivèrent en avance devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau. Une sorte de salle d'attente avait été aménagée et des fauteuils confortables étaient à la disposition des élèves, ainsi que des friandises et jus de citrouille. Ron qui n'avait pas encore pu se rendre à la Grande Salle prendre un déjeuner (« comme si Dumbledore ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on se soit nourri avant » « tu n'es qu'un ventre Ronald Weasley ! »), se jeta sur des patacitrouilles et des chocogrenouilles (« au moins quelqu'un pense à mon estomac ! »). Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en attendant que leurs binômes respectifs arrivent et que Dumbledore les invite à monter deux par deux. Hermione espérait que Ron et Harry réussiraient à ne pas étrangler les Serpentards pendant qu'ils attendraient.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Il avait confié la vérité à Dumbledore et il se doutait que cette histoire de rapprochement des maisons, de projet en binôme, avec Granger !, n'était qu'une arnaque du directeur pour le coincer, lui et personne d'autre. Il détestait cette idée. Travailler avec Granger, qui elle avait sans doute une autre mission, qui le concernait sans doute aussi. Elle voulait l'espionner. Il avait bien vu son regard en cours de potion. De la pitié et de la compassion. Comme si elle, parmi tous pouvait éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Lui qui s'acharnait sur elle, alors qu'il ne la détestait même pas. Il l'enviait à vrai dire. Et ce, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

_Flashback :_

_C'est son premier jour à Poudlard. Il est sur le quai de la gare avec ses parents. Sans la ressemblance physique qui les lie à lui, personne ne pourrait se douter que les deux adultes l'accompagnant sont ses parents. Pas de tendresse, pas d'embrassades. Tout autour de lui, il voit les parents serrer leurs enfants contre eux. Les rouquins, les Weasley, forment une grande famille et leur mère (« ronde et laide ! ») ne semble pas avoir assez de bras pour tous les embrasser. Son père suit son regard et émet un autre commentaire (« pas assez de gallions pour tous les habiller »). Lui préfère penser qu'au moins elle semble les aimer. Puis il y a les nés moldus, et leurs parents moldus qui semblent complètement perdus dans cet univers. Il y a cette petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes et ses parents – moldus. Son père la serre contre lui et même de là où il est Drago peut entendre lui dire à quel point il est fier de sa petite fille. Sa mère a les yeux larmoyants à l'idée de laisser son enfant partir dans un lieu inconnu pour des mois entiers. Elle s'effondre en pleurant à genoux pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras et c'est elle, qui de sa petite main essuie les larmes de sa mère en souriant et en promettant d'écrire tous les jours. Toute cette effusion d'amour rend Drago mal à l'aise. Lui sait qu'il n'aura ni une embrassade de son père, ni une larme de sa mère. Juste un regard qui lui prouvera combien elle l'aime. Et un dernier avertissement de son père._

_Fin du flashback_

Oui, Drago Malefoy enviait Hermione Granger. Elle avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, des parents qui l'aimaient et la soutenaient, des amis sincères à qui se confier et qui la protégeaient. Il l'enviait alors il s'acharnait à rendre sa vie moins parfaite qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Si il n'avait pas été là, il était sûr que la vie de Granger aurait été parfaite. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Et surtout, il voulait faire partie de cette vie parfaite, il voulait que ce soit lui, ce grain de sable dans la machinerie parfaitement huilée qu'était la vie d'Hermione Granger. Et foi de Drago Malefoy, il n'allait certainement pas changer ça. Il était prêt à faire des concessions et des changements radicaux, mais il resterait l'élément indésirable et non désiré au tableau de Granger.

Il se dirigea avec Nott, Pansy et Blaise vers le bureau du directeur voir de quoi retournait ce nouveau projet, qu'il devait effectuer avec elle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que les trois Gryffondors étaient déjà là. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et quelques minutes après la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Avec un sourire, il salua les six élèves et demanda à Harry et Parkinson, de monter avec lui. Ron regardait les deux Serpentards avec haine pendant qu'eux fixaient Hermione avec dégoût. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Ils ne devaient pas leur montrer que leur comportement les atteignait. Après une vingtaine de minutes, la gargouille bougea de nouveau pour laisser sortir Harry et Parkinson. Celle-ci s'éloigna directement, après avoir fait un vague signe aux deux Serpentards. Harry revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et Dumbledore demanda à Ron et Nott de monter.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce projet que Dumbledore a mis en place ?

- Un projet de magie, tu t'en doutes, qui doit permettre le rapprochement entre les maisons et entre les mondes sorciers et moldus. Il veut que les élèves sorciers découvrent le monde moldu, et il veut aussi que les nés moldus découvrent plus en détail la culture magique. Il nous a donné deux thèmes. Un thème de recherche bibliographique et un thème de travaux pratiques. Pour Nott et moi, nous devons faire des recherches sur les druides moldus et voir comment ils utilisaient la magie sans le savoir et en travaux pratiques, nous devons enchanter un objet moldu de notre choix pour le rendre attractifs aux sorciers. »

De l'autre côté de la table de friandises, Malefoy soufflait avec mépris.

« Comme si une invention de ces débiles de moldus pouvait être intéressante pour les sorciers. Que peuvent faire des sous-êtres que nous ne serions pas capables d'avoir ? Ils ne font que remplacer la magie comme ils le peuvent. Rien de ce qu'ils font n'est impossible avec la magie.

- Malefoy, quand on ne sait pas on se tait. C'est ce genre de réflexion qui fait que le monde sorcier est aussi peu à la pointe de la technologie. Je pense que Dumbledore a tout à fait raison de nous pousser à nous intéresser aux technologies moldues. Qui sait ce qu'on sera capable de faire dans dix ans, communiquer sans fil, hiboux ou autre support, transférer de la musique ou des photos tout autour de la planète ou que sais-je encore… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Ron réapparaissait dans la salle d'attente avec un air sombre et suivi de Nott qui avait l'air encore plus sombre que lui. Dumbledore fit signe à Hermione et Drago de le suivre. Hermione se leva comme si elle avait été piquée par quelque chose et se précipita à la suite de Dumbledore en faisant un signe à ses amis qui l'attendaient. Malefoy suivit d'un air nonchalant visiblement exaspéré par l'attitude de sa partenaire. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans les fauteuils moelleux qui faisaient face au bureau du directeur.

« Bien, je suppose que tous deux vous doutez de la raison qui me pousse à mettre en place ce projet aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il me tienne à cœur depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion idéale de le mettre en place aujourd'hui afin de vous fournir la couverture dont vous allez avoir besoin l'un comme l'autre pour être en contacts réguliers…

- J'ai peur de comprendre monsieur, le coupa Drago.

- Et moi j'ai compris, mais je n'en suis pas plus ravie.

- Bien si vous me comprenez, la conversation sera d'autant plus rapide. Comme vous le savez, miss Granger, je vous ai annoncé hier que monsieur Malefoy souhaitait apporter son aide à notre cause et que cela nécessiterait notre accord à tous.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais apporter mon aide, monsieur, je suis juste venu vous dire….

- Vous m'avez fait confiance pour me confier certaines informations me concernant, laissez-moi vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce, vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, ou bien vous n'avez pas encore arrêté votre décision, mais vous avez besoin de soutien, l'Ordre peut vous l'apporter, l'Ordre a besoin d'informations, vous pouvez nous les donner. Miss Granger est ici avec nous pour discuter de tout cela car c'est avec elle que vous ferez équipe, Monsieur Potter et Weasley faisant équipe ensemble, nous avons pensé que vous feriez une bonne équipe tous les deux. Les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec Granger, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Ce n'était pas une question, monsieur Malefoy, avec ce que vous m'avez dit hier, vous n'êtes malheureusement plus en position de négocier. Je ne vous laisserais pas seul dans cette histoire et miss Granger est la personne la plus appropriée pour notre affaire. »

Hermione se sentait parfaitement étrangère à la conversation, elle avait compris que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Malefoy sache pour le rapport qu'elle devait faire sur lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce que Malefoy lui avait confié pour qu'il essaie de le protéger, visiblement malgré lui. Elle écoutait la conversation d'une oreille avide. Malefoy lui jetait des regards emplis de mépris. Dumbledore les regardait en souriant, persuadé d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle en les associant tous les deux. Hermione se rendit compte que pour une fois elle était d'accord avec Malefoy, le directeur semblait avoir perdu la boule… Elle se rappela après qu'elle s'était portée volontaire et qu'elle s'était promis de percer Malefoy à jour… Elle se permit donc de prendre part à la conversation.

« Messieurs, je pense qu'il serait bon de se mettre d'accord, Malefoy tu n'as pas le choix, ce sera moi ta partenaire et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais je pense que nous sommes assez matures pour gérer la situation comme des adultes tu ne crois pas ? »

Dumbledore la regarda en souriant et Malefoy était au comble de la fureur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, si tant est qu'il l'ait eu, si il refusait toujours de coopérer avec Granger, il admettrait qu'il n'était pas mature, et s'il acceptait… et bien s'il acceptait, il se coltinait Granger pour ce projet et Merlin seul savait quoi d'autre.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, professeur, nous acceptons, et je vous remercie de l'aide que vous m'apportez. Je suis bien conscient de ne pas être le bienvenu. Néanmoins, je saurais prouver que je suis digne de confiance et utile pour l'Ordre.

- Bien maintenant que cela est entendu, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour cela, monsieur Malefoy, j'ai plusieurs informations et questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Etes-vous un bon occlumans ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je suis le fils de mon père et je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, alors vous pensez bien que j'ai appris à lui cacher les informations qu'il ne devait pas connaître.

- Etes-vous un bon legimens ?

- Encore une fois, pensez-vous que mon père m'aurez appris comment lire ses affreux desseins ?

- Bien nous remédierons à ça prochainement, en attendant je suis sûre que vous trouverez des livres à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve, voici un mot pour madame Pince. Vous vous entraînerez avec miss Granger, et vous la formerez à l'occlumancie par la même occasion. Ensuite, souhaitez-vous être un agent double, continuer à jouer votre rôle ou souhaitez-vous tourner le dos immédiatement et définitivement à votre père ?

- Je vous ai dit que le virage que je prenais était sans retour, n'essayez pas de me tenter avec un rôle d'agent double qui pourrait se retourner contre n'importe quel camp. Je suis contre mon père, contre le seigneur des ténèbres et contre tous ceux qui se dresseront devant moi pour m'empêcher de me venger. Je ne souhaite pas garder le rôle que je joue actuellement, je ne m'y sens plus à ma place et je suis plus qu'agacé de devoir être suivi par Crabbe et Goyle et de voir Nott m'espionner avec si peu de discrétion. Je préfèrerais pouvoir arrêter de jouer ce rôle immonde qui me rappelle à chaque minute ce que j'ai dû subir pour ouvrir les yeux.

- Bien je comprends, nous allons donc faire en sorte que ces messieurs cessent de vous importuner sans que votre père ait conscience du changement qui s'est opéré en vous. Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy, mais j'ai besoin que vous puissiez retourner au moins une fois chez vous, je vous expliquerez pourquoi plus tard.

- Comme vous voulez, professeur.

- Bien, voici donc ce que je vous propose. Vous êtes préfet. Et vous savez que les préfets-en-chef ont des appartements privés. Nous allons faire en sorte qu'un incident malheureux, la mise à jour d'un secret douteux par exemple, me permette de dégrader votre supérieur et je vous nommerai à sa place. Je pense que Miss Granger pourra nous aider. »

Hermione, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, se redressa sur son siège.

« Je ne vous cache pas miss Granger que ce ne sera pas agréable.

- Dites, je suis habituée aux choses désagréables, dit-elle en jetant un œil à Malefoy.

- Il faut que vous poussiez monsieur Warrington dans ses plus mauvais retranchements. Vous verrez avec Malefoy quelle pourrait être la meilleure stratégie, et comptez sur moi pour le démettre de ses fonctions et vous nommer dans la foulée. Vous serez ainsi séparé de monsieur Nott, cela vous semble-t-il un bon compromis, vous ne serez plus obligé d'être suivi en permanence, il vous suffira de continuer à jouer votre rôle pendant les cours. Il ne faudrait de toute façon pas créer un mouvement de panique en changeant votre comportement du tout au tout. »

Il sourit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un Malefoy doux et avenant. Il fallait mieux effectivement garder une certaine constance, sinon c'est la gazette du sorcier qui allait débarquer à l'école.

« Bien, je vous laisse régler ça entre vous, voyez cela comme votre première collaboration. Maintenant, je vais vous donner le sujet de votre projet. »

Comme Harry leur avait expliqué, il y avait deux parties à leur nouveau devoir. Leur partie théorique allait porter sur l'étude des prophéties et des prophètes chez les moldus. Et la partie pratique reposait, comme Harry l'avait dit, consistait en l'enchantement d'un objet moldu pour le rendre utiles aux sorciers.

Ils prirent congés du professeur et redescendirent rejoindre les autres. Malefoy restait silencieux et Hermione sentait son regard sur sa nuque. En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, ils se séparèrent, Hermione se dirigeant vers Harry et Ron, Malefoy se trainait vers la sortie, escorté par Nott.

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, il était trop tard pour le repas dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, Hermione rapporta à ses amis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy et Dumbledore. Elle ajouta qu'elle devait le revoir rapidement pour dézinguer Warrington et permettre à Malefoy de monter en grade. Bien sûr, Ron et Harry eurent du mal à accepter le fait que Malefoy allait avoir encore plus de pouvoir. Mais comme ils n'y pouvaient rien, et qu'Hermione leur jeta un regard qui leur glaça le sang, ils semblèrent trouver un intérêt fou à leurs pieds. Après avoir parlé avec Dobby, qui leur rempli les bras de victuailles, ils retournèrent à leurs cours. Pour l'après midi ils avaient un cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentards et pour Harry et Ron, un cours de divination.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hermione qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait trois raisons d'y aller, l'occlumancie, les prophéties et les enchantements d'objets moldus. Elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un livre sur les grands prophètes sorciers quand elle entendit une chaise qu'on tirait et quelqu'un qui s'assit en face d'elle.

A la sortie du cours de métamorphose, Malefoy tenta d'échapper à la compagnie de Nott en prétextant aller à la bibliothèque mais comme Nott se proposa de l'accompagner, il dut se rendre à la salle commune prendre une pause, soit disant nécessaire. Avachi dans un fauteuil, il cherchait comment échapper à Nott qui tenait une conversation qui agaçait de plus en plus Drago.

« Des projets en binôme avec ces débiles de Gryffondors, sur les moldus en plus, non, mais franchement, il a vraiment perdu les pédales ce directeur, bientôt il va annoncer que la magie ne sera plus enseignée à Poudlard. Quand mon père va apprendre ça, il va devenir fou. Dommage que le tien ne soit plus au conseil d'administration, Drago, on aurait sans doute pu le faire virer. »

Voyant l'absence de réponse de son camarade celui-ci l'interpella directement.

« Dis donc Drago, tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, c'est de voir le nom de Granger à côté du tien qui te tourmente à ce point ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es tranquille, cette sang de bourbe fera tout le travail pour toi. »

Drago avait imperceptiblement serré la mâchoire, il ne devait pas exploser contre Nott, il allait bientôt en être débarrassé et il ne devait pas compromettre sa couverture.

« Bien sûr, je compte bien la laisser s'échiner sur ses précieux bouquins. Je voulais aller lui mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Je vous laisse un instant et je reviens, je vais aller faire pleurer du sang de bourbe. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, et surtout sans laisser à Nott le temps de lui proposer de le suivre, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, il croisa Blaise et lui demanda dans un souffle de retenir Nott.

Il se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque et repéra rapidement la table où Granger était plongée dans sa lecture. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif, tira la chaise devant elle et s'assit.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Naturellement, sans se forcer. Ce sourire toucha Drago plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui lui souriait ainsi, sans faux semblants, et cette personne ne lui sourirait plus jamais. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur Granger. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser ainsi, mais il se doutait qu'il aurait à la côtoyer plus que n'importe qui dans les semaines à venir.

« Il faut que tu me débarrasse de Nott, Granger, il me tape sur le système, genre, vraiment.

- Tu proposes ?

- Pour Warrington? Tu as le choix, soit tu le pousses à t'agresser violemment, soit tu le pousses à t'agresser sexuellement, dans les deux cas, je serais la pour l'arrêter à temps. Et passer pour un héros au grand cœur… »

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Un œil à son visage la fit douter sérieusement.

« Bon, et comment on fait ça ?

- Oui je sais, si on veut qu'il t'agresse sexuellement, on a énormément de boulot, et je veux être préfet en chef cette année et pas dans dix ans.

- Merci Malefoy, venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment. Et je te rassure, être « sexuellement agressable » n'est pas dans mes priorités.

- Tu inventes des mots Granger, tu es perturbée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Si, Granger, agressable ça n'existe pas.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.. Continuons, nous irons donc plus vite à le pousser à la violence, soit, je pense pouvoir réussir à faire ça sans problème, après tout, il est comme toi, très irritable sur ses parents, sur la pureté du sang, et il a la fâcheuse tendance à me détester. Je t'en débarrasse ce soir, il fera sa tournée et je me ferais surprendre à trainer dehors, disons devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, tu te cacheras derrière….

- Derrière la statue ?

- Oui, tu la touches de ta baguette, en disant « dissendum », elle s'ouvrira pour laisser place à un passage secret. Tu te caches là et tu sors au moment propice.

- La petite Granger connaît les passages secrets de l'école, elle, petite miss je sais tout, enfreint les règlements…

- Tu veux être préfet en chef et libéré de Nott ou pas ?

- Soit, je ne te chambre plus. On se retrouve à 22h30 à cet endroit. On sait que Warrington sera là vers 23h, il retournera aux cachots de Serpentard.

- Bien, à ce soir alors. »

Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque comme il était venu, dans un bruissement de cape et d'un pas vif.


	4. Chapter 4: Agression

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

**Je suis en retard :( je suis désolée de chez désolée. Le temps file trop vite à l'approche de noel, ça craint! Vous imaginez 2013 est presque finie! My god... trop vite passée... Enfin bon bref, du coup le chapitre est un peu en retard, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Agression**

Leur plan mis au point, ils se séparèrent. Warrington allait tomber et Drago serait enfin débarrassé de Nott, au moins pendant ses soirées. Ce n'était qu'une piètre avancée selon lui, mais Dumbledore semblait tenir à sa couverture. Alors il pouvait bien faire un effort, supporter Nott ET Granger pendant quelques temps. En plus, quand il ne l'insultait pas, Granger n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle le traitait en égal. Pas en inférieur, ni en supérieur. En égal. Il pensa que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Même Blaise avait cette espèce de retenue avec lui, il était sincère, bien sûr mais pas serein. Et Pansy, elle, poussait l'admiration en idolâtrie et si c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux, il était néanmoins certain qu'elle l'admirait bien plus que n'importe qui. Et les autres, bien évidemment ne l'approchait même pas. La solitude est le revers de la gloire. Pour être savourée à sa juste valeur, elle doit être savourée seul. La gloire. Celle de son nom. Il n'en voulait plus. Il souhaitait juste se faire oublier. Oublier. Il n'aimait pas la terreur qu'il inspirait, ni le mépris de ceux qui se dressaient contre lui. Il ne jouait pas à armes égales. On attendait de lui qu'il triche, vole, prenne. Il voulait gagner avec mérite. Il voulait que les gens le craignent pour une bonne raison, ou mieux qu'ils l'admirent, comme ils admiraient Potter. Jamais la Grande Salle n'avait applaudi pour lui comme elle applaudissait Potter. Jamais une de ses actions au Quidditch n'avait provoqué les réactions que Potter provoquait. Il était meilleur, certes. Mais pas seulement. Drago avait compris que Potter avait quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas. L'empathie. L'amour. La fidélité. Tout ce que son père lui avait dit de mépriser. Mais il se rendait compte que son père se trompait. Comme il se trompait. Et il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait même pas comment être gentil.

Ses pensées l'occupaient tellement qu'il ne vit pas Nott qui arrivait en contre sens pour lui parler. Il était suivi d'un Blaise essoufflé et rassuré de voir que Drago n'avait visiblement plus besoin de Nott soit retenu.

« Alors, Granger est partie pleurer ?

- Non, mais elle a compris qu'elle devait travailler pour deux, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu la verrais, à fond dans ses bouquins. Non mais franchement… Elle me fait vraiment pitié des fois. Elle est la honte du monde magique, mais elle continue de se battre pour en faire partie. C'est ridicule. Allez les gars, venez rentrons dans notre salle commune, mon père nous a envoyé une réserve de chocogrenouilles et plus intéressant, de whisky pur feu.

- Bonne idée. Allons fêter la folie de Dumbledore et la stupidité de Granger, que jamais elles ne s'arrêtent, pour notre plus grand amusement ! »

Hermione resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture. On lui avait parlé des prophéties en divination même si, elle devait le reconnaître, elle n'était pas passionnée par cette matière. Leur aventure au ministère l'année dernière lui avait mis l'effarante réalité devant les était fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait. Elle venait d'apprendre des réalités perturbantes liées aux prophéties. Comme le paradoxe de celui qui connait une prophétie. Peut-il influer sur son destin ou poussera-t-il finalement l'accomplissement de ce qu'il voulait éviter. Si on lui apprenait demain qu'elle allait avoir une tres mauvaise note dans telle matière, elle allait travailler d'arrache-pied pour réussir malgré tout et épuisée, s'endormirait-elle pendant l'examen, menant ainsi à la note annoncée? Elle en avait des noeuds au cerveau rien que d'y penser. Les prophéties étaient-elles des aides ou des entraves? Voilà ce qu'elle voulait déterminer. Ainsi que les origines des prophètes et devins. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de Cassandre chez les moldus mais jusqu'à quand pouvait-elle remonter dans l'histoire sorcière? Quelle avait été l'influence de ces prophéties?. Ces légendes moldues, elle les avait lues sans vraiment y croire, jusqu'à maintenant. Combien de mythes étaient vrais ? Elle avait appris l'existence des loups garous, des licornes, des dragons. Cela n'étonnait personne côté sorcier. Ainsi les vampires existaient-ils aussi ? Les moldus vivaient entourés de dangers qu'ils ignoraient, refusaient, reléguaient au rang de légende. Heureusement le ministère les protégeait, malgré eux et les quelques fois où le monde magique perçait chez les moldus, les conséquences étaient faibles. Les moldus préférant penser qu'ils étaient fous plutôt que d'admettre que ce qu'ils avaient vu pouvait être réel.

Ainsi plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait presque oublié ce qui allait se passer ce soir, son agression programmée. Elle espérait que Malefoy n'allait pas retourner sa veste encore une fois. Elle hésita à en parler à Harry et Ron mais elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient l'empêcher d'accomplir sa part de la mission. Elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs réponses. « Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin pour Malefoy, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes en danger pour lui » Ron, « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux lui pardonner si facilement et même te mettre en danger pour lui, mais bon je te fais confiance Hermione, tu es une grande fille » Harry. Les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ses frères. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur eux en toute circonstance pour ne pas la juger, pour la soutenir et la sortir de ses pensées où elle était perdue la plupart du temps. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle les avait rencontrés, vraiment rencontrés.

_Flashback :_

_Hermione a onze ans. Elle vient d'entrer à Poudlard et si ses appréhensions pour les cours étaient vaines, il est vrai que son profil « miss je sais tout » est un frein majeur à son intégration. Perdue dans ses pensées la plupart du temps, elle ne se soucie que rarement des gens qui l'entourent. Alors très vite les autres l'avaient cataloguée et l'évitait. Quelle personne saine d'esprit apprenait les livres de cours par cœur, parlait seule en fronçant les sourcils sur un devoir ou se précipitait pour passer quelques minutes de plus à la bibliothèque au lieu de profiter de la nourriture formidable de Poudlard. Un esprit cartésien, voilà ce qu'elle pensait être. Une personne fiable qui respectait les règles et s'appliquait à être la meilleure dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, où était le mal à ça franchement ? Alors elle les catalogua tous aussi, des jaloux médiocres qui l'enviaient pour ce qu'elle était, une enfant intelligente capable de répondre à n'importe quelle question que les professeurs posaient. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Mais ce jour-là la solitude lui pèse. Le rouquin qu'elle a rencontré dans le train, Ronald, l'a insulté. Parce qu'elle était plus douée que lui. Parce qu'elle avait voulu l'aider en cours de sortilèges. Où était le mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais cette insulte, dernière en date d'une série longue comme le bras était celle de trop. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, la fête des morts. Et des morts, il y en avait dans la courte vie d'Hermione Granger. Ses grands-parents, si chers à son cœur, l'avaient tous quittée les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle était à fleur de peau, tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Alors l'insulte l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle se détestait de se sentir faible. Ce n'était que des mots et elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux qu'eux. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse. Mais aujourd'hui, difficile de tenir le choc. Elle s'enfuit en courant et partit se réfugier dans un endroit où elle pourrait laisser échapper sa peine. Cependant le premier endroit qu'elle trouva, un placard à balai, était déjà occupé par une personne qui avait visiblement les mêmes intentions qu'elle. Malefoy. Un petit con impertinent qui se plaçait haut dans la liste des médiocres jaloux qui l'insultaient et se moquaient d'elle. Seulement, là, maintenant, le petit con avait perdu de sa superbe. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, il se tenait la tête dans ses mains et releva à peine les yeux pour voir qui venait le déranger. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dire un mot. Il se leva et lui referma la porte au nez. Soit. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être compatissante. Elle s'enfuit un peu plus, le cœur encore plus lourd à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être malheureuse loin du banquet d'Halloween. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes et pleura longuement. De rage, de tristesse, de solitude et même de fatigue. Elle était prise dans un immense maelstrom d'émotions qui l'emportait et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Un bruit de porte la ramena enfin sur terre. Et une ombre désespérément grande même pour un professeur. Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la glaça dans tout son être. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement qui lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête. Elle se réfugia dans un coin des toilettes et l'énorme créature s'avança vers elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux garçons. Elle pensa un moment qu'il était interdit aux garçons d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles, puis elle se mit une claque mentale. C'est vrai qu'elle était parfois trop à cheval sur les règlements. Elle aurait peut-être du demandé à la créature si elle était une femelle et la repousser à grand coup de règlement de l'école… Pendant qu'elle se fustigeait mentalement, les garçons venaient à bout du monstre. Elle sourit mentalement en voyant Ronald réussir parfaitement un sort de lévitation et Harry rester terriblement moldu._

_Le monstre s'écroula et les professeurs débarquèrent dans les toilettes. Les garçons s'apprêtaient à recevoir la punition qu'ils méritaient mais toute Hermione Granger et miss je sais tout qu'elle était, elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser se faire punir alors qu'ils étaient venus lui sauver la mise. Et elle avait besoin d'amis, non elle avait envie d'amis. La solitude lui pesait trop et elle n'était pas une louve solitaire. Elle avait besoin de consoler, d'aider, de réprimander aussi. Et ces deux-là semblaient avoir besoin d'être réprimandés plus que la normale. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait encore : elle avait menti. Avec brio à priori puisque les deux garçons n'avaient pas été punis._

_Fin du flashback_

Oui décidément Hermione Granger avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme elle en avait. Tout était parfait. Elle pensait qu'elle les avait assagis, un peu, autant que faire se peut, quand on parlait de Harry Potter. Ils avaient aussi eux une influence sur elle, elle le reconnaissait, plus humaine, moins à cheval sur les principes, règlements et codes à respecter, plus courageuse et plus avenante aussi. Elle avait changé. L'adulte qu'elle était en train de devenir n'était certainement pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle vivait les prémices d'une guerre et elle ne manquerait pas de vivre la guerre elle-même de l'intérieur. Son meilleur ami était au cœur d'un chaos inimaginable, au centre d'une prophétie mortelle et d'un conflit sans précédent. Sans aucun doute elle serait elle aussi entraînée au cœur d'événements qui la dépassait.

Elle était enfin arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et Ron, déjà attablés et déjà en train d'enfourner plus que ce qu'elle mangeait en une semaine pour Ron. Elle demeura silencieuse et le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac laissait difficilement passer la nourriture qu'elle tentait d'avaler pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Mais, ils étaient heureusement bien trop occupés à parler de Quidditch pour se soucier d'elle. Pour une fois elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle les salua une fois son repas fini et prétexta un devoir d'Arithmancie pour pouvoir s'échapper. Un regard vers la table des Serpentards, elle vit que Malefoy et ses acolytes étaient absents. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à cet idiot.

Les vapeurs d'alcool lui faisaient tourner la tête, mais Merlin qu'il se sentait bien. Ses soucis s'étaient envolés au fur et à mesure que le whisky coulait dans sa gorge, se diffusait dans son sang, engloutissait ses sens. Autour de lui, les autres étaient visiblement dans le même état diffus. La musique enveloppait tout d'un nuage cotonneux et la lumière diffuse de la cheminée et des bougies entretenaient l'ambiance cossue qu'ils avaient installée. Le temps passait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Bientôt il n'y eut plus de bouteilles de whisky mais, peu importait désormais. Drago se rassit dans son fauteuil. Autour de lui, Blaise dansait furieusement avec Pansy qui oubliait toute tenue. Théodore, assit en face de Drago regardait lui aussi le couple enlacé. Les seuls qui semblaient moins atteints que les autres étaient Crabbe et Goyle, Drago se prit à envier leur carrure pour rester maître de ses sens. Puis il se rappela que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il buvait ainsi, alors plutôt que les envier, il se mit à les plaindre. Il était un peu perdu. Puisqu'il pensait à l'envie et la complainte, son esprit divagua, vers Potter qu'il enviait, vers Weasley, qu'il plaignait d'avoir une famille si nombreuse et pauvre. Mais en même temps il l'enviait aussi. Il se rappelait clairement comme sa mère l'embrassait à chaque rentrée scolaire. Et comme elle semblait l'aimer et comme ses frères le regardaient, prêts à en découdre avec quiconque s'en prendrait à leur frère. Il avait toujours voulu un frère, mais ce n'était pas les plans de son père. Forcément, s'il voulait quelque chose, son père voulait le contraire. Oui, qu'il semblait bon, un instant de s'imaginer à la place de Ronald Weasley, entouré de frères et sœurs, d'une mère aimante et chaleureuse, d'un père qu'il imaginait proche et avenant, un père à qui on pouvait se confier, et surtout entouré d'amis. Potter et Granger. Putain. Granger. Penser à elle lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Il se redressa vivement. Quelle heure était-il ? Putain de merde. 22h45. Il était en retard. Et cette sotte n'allait pas s'être débinée. Forcément. On pouvait compter sur un Gryffondor pour faire face au danger, même seule. Même pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Nott. Endormi. Parfait. Il se glissa rapidement à travers la sortie et d'un pas rapide qu'il aurait voulu moins précipité, il se dirigea vers son point de rendez-vous.

Avant même d'arriver, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait dû être seule, alors pourquoi entendait-il des bruits de discussions ? Discussion violente. En tournant au coin du couloir ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang malgré lui. Warrington, debout, de dos, baguette à la main. Granger au sol, convulsant, implorant. Pour le coup c'était une vision à vous dégriser le pire des ivrognes. Dans un silence que seule l'habitude confinait, il sortit sa propre baguette et courut vers la scène qui se déroulait comme au ralenti. Comme il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Granger, comme il savait la douleur qu'elle endurait. Et il ne souhaitait ça à personne, pas même à elle.

« Petrificus Totalus »

Une fois Warrington stupéfixié, il se précipita vers Granger, et la soutint. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, elle s'était mordue la langue. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et quand elle leva son regard vers lui, un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité lui enserra l'estomac. Elle tremblait. Il comprit qu'elle riait.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Granger »

Il crut un instant qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Mais il fut rassuré quand elle se calma et lui répondit.

« Tu es venu ?

- Bien sûr que je suis venu Granger. Je suis en retard et impardonnable, mais je suis là. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là avant.

- Tu vas être préfet-en-chef maintenant.

- Tais-toi idiote, ce n'est pas important. Je suis désolée Granger, tu m'entends, écoute bien car je ne répéterai pas. Je suis désolé, je sais ce que c'est que le Doloris et je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça. Maintenant, on va appeler Dumbledore. Ce crétin a répondu à notre plan au-delà de nos espérances, il ne va pas seulement être démis de ses fonctions mais envoyé à Azkaban. Et personne n'aura besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui t'es trouvé et sauvé. »

D'un geste assuré, il envoya son patronus chercher Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva peu après. Warrington stupéfixié, Granger dans les bras de Malefoy, Malefoy posant un regard sans haine ni mépris sur la jeune fille. Le tableau avait de quoi faire sourire. Mais le message du patronus était plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et le directeur espéra qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin avec cette idée.

« Granger, Malefoy, que s'est-il passé, vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien professeur, Warrington a agressé Granger, sortilège impardonnable, je suis intervenu à temps mais quand même trop tard.

- Ce n'est rien Malefoy, on devait le faire, lui répondit Hermione.

- Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien emmener miss Granger à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de Warrington, vous êtes promu préfet en chef. Je l'emmène et viendrai vous voir à l'infirmerie. »

Malefoy acquiesça et souleva Hermione dans ses bras. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile, qu'il se surprit à se demander comment elle avait eu la force de lui mettre une gifle mémorable en troisième année. Il comprenait pourquoi Potter et Weasley lui collait au train à ce point, on se sentait obligé de la protéger. Elle s'accrocha à son coup et étouffa un sanglot contre son torse. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, et même dans ces situations-là c'était elle qui le consolait et non le contraire. Mais il savait aussi la terreur et l'impuissance qu'on ressentait face au Doloris. Et il savait que c'était sa faute à lui si elle avait souffert. Et d'un coup, il regretta de n'avoir seulement stupéfié cet abruti de Warrington. Il aurait voulu lui faire mal aussi. Parce que même pour un Serpentard, s'en prendre à une fille, c'était bas, et surtout avec le sortilège du Doloris. Bas, faible et lâche. LA colère grondait en lui il s'étonna d'avoir tant de mal à la maîtriser. Il revoyait les scènes où c'était lui à terre, convulsant sous un regard sadique. Il voyait rouge. Seule la poigne d'Hermione, qui se renforça sur son cou lui permit de reprendre pied. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées et baissa les yeux vers la Gryffondor.

"Ce n'est rien Drago. Ne sois pas colère contre toi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller toute seule. Je voulais que tu sois tranquille.

-Granger, tu es vraiment stupide des fois. Ne parle pas, tu es blessée et tu dis des sottises."

Il emmena Hermione à l'infirmerie où il dut tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh lui ouvre en chemise de nuit. Son air furieux s'évanouit quand elle vit la jeune fille pâle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Il faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh avait fermé sur elle et Hermione un rideau et s'affairait derrière à soigner la langue de la jeune fille. Dumbledore arriva un instant plus tard, lui annonçant que Warrington avait été transféré au ministère pour être jugé et que ses affaires personnelles avaient, elles, été transférées dans la chambre, maintenant sienne, du préfet en chef.

Entendant le directeur, madame Pomfresh sortit de derrière le rideau. En ayant la confirmation qu'elle allait bien, Drago sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Puis, il se sentit ridicule d'avoir paniqué ainsi et de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions. Il salua le directeur et sortit de l'infirmerie, en pensant à demander au préalable où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre et le mot de passe.

Conviction. Drago était persuadé que Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès. Ce ne pouvait pas être cet idiot de Warrington qui avait choisi ce mot de passe. Il n'aurait même pas été capable de le retenir. Un mot de trois syllabes. Forcément que non. Il s'engouffra dans son nouvel appartement et s'arrêta un instant pour faire l'état des lieux. Une chambre spacieuse, verte et argent, forcément, un grand lit comme il s'en trouvait dans les dortoirs, un bureau sur lequel étaient posées ses affaires, une grande cheminée et un sofa confortable. Voilà de quoi se constituait son nouveau refuge. Pas désagréable.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Il espéra que les draps avaient été changés depuis le départ, précipité, de Warrington. Il pensait qu'après une telle journée, il s'effondrerait de sommeil. Mais la vérité était autre. Il revoyait sans cesse le corps de Granger qui convulsait sur le sol. Etait-ce pour ça que sa mère avait l'air si horrifiée quand c'était lui qui subissait le sortilège de douleur ? Ressentait-elle la même impuissance et culpabilité qui l'avaient saisi lui lorsqu'il avait vu Granger ainsi. Et ce moment de faiblesse, à la rassurer comme une enfant. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, foi de Malefoy. Pourquoi cela le rendait-il tellement honteux maintenant, au calme et loin de ces yeux larmoyants qui lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Il s'était abaissé à rassurer, à consoler, à aider une impure. S'il n'avait pas trahi, sur que son père le tuerait pour ça. Il sourit. Merlin qu'il pouvait se moquer de ce que pensait son père. Maintenant, Granger et Dumbledore allait lui accorder la confiance dont il avait besoin pour mener sa vengeance. Mais au-delà de ça, n'était-il pas satisfait, qu'enfin, il ait fait quelque chose de bien ? Et qu'enfin, cette confiance, il se pouvait qu'il la mérite ? C'est avec ces questions qui tournaient sans fin dans son esprit, mêlées aux regards de sa mère, à la fureur de son père et aux larmes de Granger, qu'il s'endormit

Au matin, les évènements de la veille étaient confus dans l'esprit d'Hermione, la potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait donné madame Pomfresh lui avait fait passer une nuit calme. Mais ce matin, son corps endolori lui rappela ce qui lui était arrivé. Malefoy qui ne se présente pas à l'heure, Warrington qui est en avance. Elle, seule, fière. Elle devait attendre que Malefoy soit là, elle devait se contenter de provoquer des insultes. Mais elle ne connaissait pas Warrington. Plus enclin à cogner qu'à discuter.

_Flashback_

_A peine l'avait-il aperçue qu'un sourire malsain était né sur son visage. Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha d'Hermione. Le regard fier et la tête droite, elle l'attend. Elle n'a pas besoin de Malefoy. Elle le ferait démettre de ses fonctions de préfet en chef seule, puisque cet imbécile n'avait pas jugé bon de se montrer._

_« Alors Sang de bourbe, on s'est perdue dans les couloirs ?_

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a fallu six ans pour que ça ne t'arrive plus que tout le monde est comme toi Warrington._

_- Humm, violente la petite miss je sais tout. Tu sais que ta réputation te précède partout où tu vas. Je ne suis même pas de ta promotion et je sais qui tu es. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, je vois la peur dans tes yeux. »_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula et se retrouva contre la sorcière borgne. Acculée, elle redressa fièrement la tête, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette, lui avait déjà la sienne en main, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de dégainer avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort. Les mots de Malefoy résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Violemment, sexuellement ». Oui elle pourrait jouer sur ça. Le forcer à s'approcher un peu plus. Et alors, frapper, fort, aussi fort que possible. Elle essaya de se composer une moue attirante et elle posa les mains sur les hanches.  
_

_« De la peur? Tu es sûr? Rien d'autre? Regarde bien, je suis sûre que tu devrais y voir du désir.  
_

_ - C'est marrant, sang de bourbe, de près tu n'es pas aussi vilaine que de loin. Si on oublie tes cheveux. Franchement, personne ne t'a jamais offert de brosse ou quoi ? Même mon chien est moins hirsute que toi. Mais j'aime la peur dans tes yeux. ET ce désir dont tu parles. Tu as compris à qui tu devais soumission, c'est bien. Tu sais, il est déjà étonnant que tu ais le droit de respirer le même air que moi, alors tu devrais vraiment te soumettre là, maintenant »_

_La lueur perverse qui passa dans ses yeux éclaira les doutes d'Hermione. Pour sûr, il aurait aimé qu'elle se soumette. Et elle voyait très bien dans ses yeux ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Hors de question bien entendu. Il n'était qu'un immonde porc._

_« Tu sais, Warrington, j'espérais vraiment que ce serait toi qui me punirait de mon escapade. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_

_Provocation. Il ne marchait pas, il courrait. Et pourtant elle-même n'était pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Il était vraiment idiot de ne pas voir comment elle rougissait de parler comme ça. Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et entreprit de serrer la gorge d'Hermione dans ses mains immenses. Il la souleva contre la statue et Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. L'air lui manqua rapidement tandis qu'elle s'empêchait de paniquer. Elle maîtrisait la situation, elle l'avait provoqué pour une raison. Mais son esprit déjà se brouillait. « Violemment, Sexuellement ». Les mots de Malefoy tournaient dans son esprit et les traits de Warrington s'effaçaient. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle frappa. Elle lança sa jambe devant elle et le cri que poussa Warrington en la lâchant lui confirma qu'elle avait fait mouche._

_Elle avala de grandes goulées d'air et tenta de se relever en sortant sa baguette. Son coup n'avait pas été assez fort cependant, et Warrington, plus furieux qu'un bœuf se déchaina sur elle. Il lui lança un coup de pied fulgurant qui lui coupa le peu de respiration qu'elle avait retrouvée. De nouveau au sol, sa baguette au loin, elle sentait que la situation lui échappait, mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait. Plutôt mourir. Elle crut que c'est ce qui lui arrivait la seconde d'après. C'était forcément ça. Warrington était en train de la tuer. La douleur était insoutenable. Elle voulut hurler mais la douleur qui lui enserrait le cerveau était telle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas. Ou alors, elle ne s'entendait pas. Oui, pourvu que ce soit cela. Pourvu qu'elle soit en train d'hurler et que quelqu'un l'entende. Un goût de ferraille emplit sa bouche et elle perdit toute notion du temps._

_Soudain la douleur s'arrêta. Un bruit sourd. Une chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Elle leva les yeux. Malefoy. Il était finalement venu. Il l'avait entendu. Il venait de la sauver de la mort. Il ressemblait à un ange. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se mit à rire de ses propres inepties. Malefoy, un ange, c'était le monde à l'envers._

_« Tu es venu_

_« Bien sûr Granger. »_

_Fin du flashback_

Il s'était excusé. Il l'avait porté. Et se sentir serrée ainsi, contre son torse lui avait apporté un réconfort à la hauteur du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Le torse de Malefoy. Elle se gifla mentalement. Il était hors de question qu'elle trouve du réconfort dans n'importe quelle partie de Malefoy. Elle tenta de se redresser, elle ne voulait pas être en retard au petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas dire un mot de cette escapade nocturne aux garçons. En tout cas, certainement pas la partie où elle pensait que la mort aurait été souhaitable. Ni celle sur le torse de Malefoy. Son esprit fit la fonction entre ces deux pensées. Malefoy et la douleur du Doloris. Tous ces souvenirs où elle l'avait vu se tordre de douleur. Elle comprenait à présent à quel point il avait souffert.

Elle se leva doucement et jeta un œil à la pendule. 6h50. Elle avait même le temps de passer prendre une douche. Elle sortit doucement de l'infirmerie en laissant un mot à madame Pomfresh pour la remercier et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Elle remonta vers la tour des Gryffondors, traversa la salle commune et se précipita sous la douche. L'eau chaude finit de détendre ses muscles, d'éclaircir ses idées et d'effacer les images, sensations et odeurs du torse de Malefoy dans son esprit . Plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait, foi d'Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5: Legilimencie

Toc toc toc? Il y a encore du monde? Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je devais poster. Ca date de l'année dernière... Mais la fin d'année 2013 a été plutôt chamboulée et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en remettre. Je suis désolée d'être restée si longtemps sans poster. Ma fin d'année a été endeuillée par la perte de mon grand-père et au delà de la peine il y a eu des tas de choses à gérer dans ma famille et du coup ça m'a un peu dépassé.

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne année 2014 et vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses. La réussite dans vos projets et vos vies, le bonheur, la santé, l'amour, bref soyez heureux en 2014.**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère réussir à récupérer mon rythme de publication. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Legilimens**

Pendant le petit déjeuner, la nouvelle du renvoi de Warrington et de la promotion de Malefoy avait fait le tour des tables en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Harry et Ron lançaient des regards en coin à Hermione. Elle les calma d'un regard et d'un mot (« après »). Dumbledore lui lançaient des regards inquiets qu'elle calma aussi d'un signe de tête. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela l'exaspérait. Elle n'était pas en sucre tout de même. Bon d'accord, elle avait un peu craqué avec Malefoy. Mais comme ils étaient seuls à ce moment-là et qu'il n'allait certainement pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il l'avait consolé pendant qu'elle craquait, personne n'en saurait rien. Silence de la terreur, aucun d'eux ne parleraient de cet évènement. Elle le savait. Une longue journée l'attendait et elle n'avait pas le temps de ressasser ses déboires de la veille. Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, elle l'avait accomplie, point final. Elle comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour prendre ce livre que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle et Malefoy lisent et continuer ses recherches sur les prophéties. Mais elle ne pensait pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que les informations qu'elle recherchaient ne se trouvaient pas facilement. Elle voulait aussi se rendre à la bibliothèque moldue pendant les vacances pour voir ce qui se disaient serieusement sur les devins. Elle prenait un bol de thé quand les hiboux entrèrent par les fenêtres pour la distribution du courrier. A sa plus grande surprise un hibou brun se dirigea vers elle. C'était un hibou de l'école. Elle fronça les sourcils, prit la missive que lui tendait le hibou et lui tendit un toast. L'oiseau s'envola dans un hululement joyeux. Harry se pencha vers elle pour voir qui lui écrivait. Elle déplia la missive en la lui cachant et en lui tirant la langue.

« Rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre. Arrange-toi pour ne pas être vue. DM »

Heureusement qu'elle avait caché ça à Harry. Le message était inconvenant, comme Malefoy, pensa-t-elle, elle était sûre qu'il avait tourné le message de cette manière pour la mettre dans l'embarras si jamais quelqu'un lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Bien, il devait vouloir lui aussi travailler sur les travaux d'occlumancie et légimencie. Elle raconta le contenu du message à Harry, dans l'unique but de pouvoir lui emprunter la carte du maraudeur pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres et au cas où l'entrée de l'appartement de Malefoy serait surveillée. Il lui fit bien sûr part de ses réticences à la voir fréquenter leur ennemi commun mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle irait quoiqu'il en dise et il pouvait soit l'aider soit l'ignorer mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait. Hermione se leva en accompagnant sa sortie d'un « bien » unique et sec. Harry savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il la materne ainsi. Même s'il dirait que c'était normal puisqu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Seulement, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie et ça lui permettait de réclamer une certaine liberté. Heureusement, Ron n'était pas encore arrivé, elle échappa à sa crise de jalousie à lui. Crise de jalousie qu'elle estimait déplacée et plus que fraternelle. Un peu comme celle qu'il lui avait faite en quatrième année. Quand elle était allée au bal avec Viktor plutôt qu'elle. Elle se rappelait fort bien qu'à cette époque, elle aurait tout donné pour y aller avec Ron, pour qui elle pensait avoir des sentiments naissants. Mais sa crise de jalousie déplacée et la façon dont il avait « réalisé » qu'elle était une « fille » au dernier moment avaient tué dans l'œuf les sentiments adolescents qu'elle pouvait entretenir pour lui.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas cours avant une heure. Madame Pince qui était la seule personne présente n'était pas surprise de la voir là à cette heure si matinale. Elle le fut cependant un peu plus lorsque Hermione lui tendit le mot de Dumbledore l'autorisant à emprunter les manuels d'occlumancie de la Réserve. Elle le lui rapporta en lui lançant un regard curieux, comme si Hermione allait s'épancher en confidence avec elle. Déception tragique, elle prit les livres sans un mot. Voilà qu'elle devenait sarcastique. A mettre sur le compte de sa mauvaise nuit sans doute. Elle fourra les livres dans son sac et n'y pensa plus. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la section consacrée aux prophéties. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne trouva là que des livres parlant de généralités, relatant les vies des prophètes les plus connus mais rien de concret. Elle aurait voulu avoir des explications sur les origines de ces dons, sur les liens qui unissaient magie et prophéties mais il semblait que ce genre d'informations n'étaient pas destiné aux élèves. Frustrée par ce manque de résultats, elle décida d'écrire une lettre à ses parents, comme elle le faisait chaque semaine depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle passa bien sûr sous silence sa mésaventure de la veille. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Cela avait été facile. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était complètement démunie dans le feu de l'action. Elle devait se perfectionner si elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir de nouveau. Malefoy ne serait pas toujours là pour la défendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la défende. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir travailler dur et plus que ce qu'on leur apprenait en cours. Ce n'était certainement pas avec ce qu'ils apprenaient en cours qu'elle allait être capable de se défendre en cas de combat contre des mangemorts.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'était plus temps de se morfondre et de réfléchir. Elle roula la lettre pour ses parents, rangea ses affaires précipitamment et sortit e de la bibliothèque. Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle trouva rapidement une chouette tout à fait convenable pour délivrer un message dans le monde moldu. Elle y attacha son message et la laissa filer. Elle ressortit tout aussi vite, étant en retard pour les cours. Enfin, en retard sur les dix minutes d'avance qu'elle s'attachait toujours à avoir. En ouvrant la porte d'un geste un peu brusque et en s'engageant dans l'embrasure trop rapidement, elle percuta de plein fouet un torse qui ne lui parut pas totalement inconnu.

« Et bien Granger, tu as tant apprécié que tu ne loupes plus une occasion pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

- Malefoy. Pousses-toi de là, je suis pressée.

- Tu étais plus aimable aux portes de l'évanouissement.

- Tu étais plus aimable quand tu te sentais coupable. »

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma. Il l'avait bien volé certes. Il s'écarta et elle s'enfuit dans le parc vers le château. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir taquiné, mais bien sûr c'était plus fort que lui. Tout comme cette culpabilité qu'il préférait dissimuler sous ses sarcasmes. Il envoya le hibou grand-duc avec la missive pour son père. Missive où il racontait lui-même sa nomination en tant que préfet en chef, et le renvoi d'un homme qui avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Après tout, la manigance, la basse politique, et les complots, c'était le dada de son père, autant essayer de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces par des actions qui consistaient pourtant à saboter ses propres pions. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Il allait battre son père à son propre jeu.

Un air profondément satisfait sur le visage, il retourna vers le château pour se rendre en classe. La journée commençait décidément bien. Provoquer Granger, la voir fuir, et manipuler son père, quoi de mieux pour ensoleiller la plus grise des journées.

Les cours se passèrent à la vitesse de l'escargot. Hermione avait hâte de commencer à étudier l'occlumancie, même si, et elle insistait sur ce même si, elle devait fréquenter Malefoy plus que de raisons. La journée tirait enfin sur sa fin et Hermione se précipita de nouveau à la bibliothèque pour commencer la lecture sur les livres d'occlumencie et prendre des notes qui pourraient l'aider à la mise en pratique.

Elle était fascinée par cette magie de l'esprit. Le livre expliquait comment la magie permettait de pénétrer dans l'esprit et d'en avoir une représentation visuelle alors qu'en réalité, rien de réel ne se passait lorsque le sort était lancé. Les auteurs insistaient sur le fait que le lanceur se trouvait coupé de la réalité et qu'il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour pendant toute la durée du sort. Il fallait donc être dans un endroit calme, à l'abri des accidents et avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait l'opération pour être sûr qu'il n'arrivait rien au corps du lanceur. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, son esprit quittait son corps pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de la personne visée. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Le flux magique permettait de délocaliser la conscience humaine dans un autre corps. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, prenant des notes sur ce qu'elle lisait, y ajoutant des réflexions personnelles, des idées qu'elle devait creuser, des applications pour ce sort, et voir ce qu'il était possible de faire. Comme avec une pensine, qui permettait de se plonger littéralement dans des souvenirs, il devait être possible de se plonger dans "autre chose" qu'un esprit. Pourquoi pas ne plonger dans rien et juste "voyager" en dehors de son corps? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand madame Pince vint lui annoncer qu'elle fermait. Elle sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de magie pour se retrouver coupée de la réalité.

Avec la satisfaction du travail accompli, Hermione reboucha son encrier, ferma son livre, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle devait en effet déposer ses affaires, prendre une douche, trouver Harry pour lui rappeler de lui donner sa carte et enfin suivre Ron pour le repas du soir. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand Malefoy voulait qu'elle vienne, il n'avait pas précisé d'heure dans son message, elle irait dont dès qu'il serait seul dans sa chambre.

La carte et la bénédiction d'Harry en poche, elle se dirigea avec ce dernier vers la Grande Salle où Ron était déjà en train de s'empiffrer. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, des cours, des vacances de Noël qui approchaient, du séjour au Terrier, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, dont bizarrement ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune où ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 21h. Puis Harry entraîna Ron dans une discussion tactique sur leur équipe de Quidditch, le match contre les Serpentards approchant aussi vite que les vacances de Noël.

Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser et sortir de la tour. Elle sortit la carte du maraudeur et jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et le plan du château apparu sur le parchemin. Elle trouva rapidement où étaient les appartements de Malefoy et vit qu'il y était seul. Elle n'aurait donc pas à attendre dans les couloirs. Elle monta rapidement au deuxième étage et arrivée devant ce qui était le tableau d'entrée de la chambre du préfet en chef (un horrible moine visiblement ivre et dépravé), Hermione prononça la formule pour faire disparaître la carte et remit le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle frappa ensuite et quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy lui ouvrait le passage.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Granger, je t'attendais !

- Je ne savais pas si tu serais seul ou pas, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Mais tu me déranges toujours, Granger.

- Très spirituel, Malefoy, très spirituel. Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on travaille sur l'occlumancie et la légilimencie.

- J'ai déjà lu les livres que Dumbledore nous a demandé de prendre à la bibliothèque, les voici. »

Elle lui tendit les livres qu'il regarda d'un coup d'œil rapide et posa les livres sur le bureau.

« Je suis doué pour cacher mes pensées. On va commencer dans ce sens-là, je cache, tu cherches. Si tu comprends comment t'y prendre pour voir à travers ma protection, tu comprendras comment te protéger. Tu as lu comment faire alors mise en pratique. On va commencer simple, je ne vais pas bloquer. »

Hermione se concentra et prononça la formule en pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy

« Legilimens »

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit soudain aspirée. Comme elle l'avait lu, elle était coupée de la réalité et n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps. Son esprit était séparé de son corps et la sensation, sans être désagréable était surprenante. Elle prit quelques secondes pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle condition. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni les courbatures dans son dos, ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Elle tenta de bouger sa main pour voir qu'elles était les sensations qui lui restait de son corps et se dit qu'elle n'était pas loin de ressentir ce qui se passait pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu un membre. Sauf qu'elle, c'était tout son corps qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, ou plutôt sa conscience à l'endroit où elle était désormais. Elle était dans un souvenir. Plus précisément, elle se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école, courant et au détour d'un couloir elle se vit se tordre de douleur. Elle ressentit les émotions de Malefoy. La détresse, l'inquiétude. Elle le vit stupéfixier Warrington et se pencher vers elle. Ce n'était pas comme la pensine, songea-t-elle. Sans l'avoir jamais utilisée, Harry lui avait raconté son expérience et ce qu'elle vivait paraissait bien différent. Elle n'était pas spectatrice du souvenir, elle était directement à la place de Malefoy. Elle était Malefoy et la réflexion la fit sourire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'habituait à ne plus avoir de corps, elle arrivait à concevoir ses déplacements sans voir ses pieds bouger et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'apparence du tout. Cela la perturba un instant. Certes, elle avait bien compris que tout cela n'était pas réel mais que c'était une représentation de l'esprit. Mais elle s'attendait néanmoins à ressembler à quelque chose, à un fantôme peut - être ou à elle-même. Elle se prit à penser à ce qu'avait dû vivre voldemort pendant des années passées sans substance physique.

Puis soudain, tout disparut encore, le souvenir changeait. Malefoy marchait derrière elle, Harry et Ron, avec Crabbe Goyle. Hermione savait de quel souvenir il s'agissait. La gifle monumentale qu'elle avait mise à Malefoy était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs à elle. Cependant, cette fois, elle allait le vivre de l'autre point de vue. Elle poussa donc plus loin, avec le sentiment de s'introduire plus loin que ce que Malefoy voulait. Elle sentit en effet sa résistance. Elle lutta un moment, mais sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne put capter les émotions de Malefoy liées au souvenir. D'un coup tout devint noir et elle s'expulsa de la mémoire de Malefoy. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en réintégrant la réalité. Malefoy la regardait d'un œil noir.

« Que cherchais-tu à te prouver Granger ? Pourquoi ce souvenir en particulier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches Malefoy. Le petit sang pur ne veut pas montrer à la méchante Sang de bourbe qu'il a été touché par sa claque ?

- On recommence, mais cette fois, je vais te bloquer l'accès, à toi d'essayer de passer.

-Legilimens »

Une nouvelle fois, la chambre autour d'elle disparu de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne se retrouva dans aucun souvenir. Juste un mur de brique. Immense, autant en hauteur qu'en longueur. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle s'était dotée d'une apparence, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait eu conscience de ce manque la fois précédente et que son esprit avait remédié à ça. Ou alors parce qu'elle n'était pas dans un souvenir cette fois. Elle devrait y réfléchir pour parfaitement maîtriser ces situations. Forte de sa nouvelle apparence, il lui fut plus facile d'interagir avec son environnement. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le mur de brique l'encerclait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment passer. Elle se dit qu'elle était dans une vue de l'esprit, un espace crée par elle et Malefoy, s'il pouvait le contrôler et créer un tel mur, alors elle aussi pouvait le faire et faire disparaître ce mur. Alors elle tenta de convaincre le mur de disparaître, elle imprima une pression sur ce mur, y concentrant toute sa force mentale. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait compris que la représentation d'elle n'était qu'une façon pour son esprit de changer l'espace, la vision de l'esprit de Malefoy en quelque chose de crédible pour sa raison.

Au cours de ce combat, qu'elle voulait acharné, le mur de brique parut parfois prêt à tomber. Mais elle ne réussit pas à forcer complètement le passage. Le mieux qu'elle fit fut d'apercevoir encore une fois le couloir où elle avait été attaquée la veille.

Encre une fois, elle rompit le sortilège et reprit pied dans la réalité, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Malefoy abordait un sourire satisfait et narquois.

« Pas mal pour une première, Granger, un conseil cependant, tu as bien compris qu'il allait falloir forcer l'esprit à révéler ce que tu voulais voir, mais tu n'y mets pas assez de puissance. De puissance et de mesquinerie. Si tu es honnête, si tu « forces » de front, en essayant juste de passer, tu n'y arriveras pas, au contraire, tu me pousses à penser à ce mur car toi-même tu y penses, si tu veux que je pense à quelque chose en particulier, immisces cette pensée dans ton combat, incite-moi à te le donner, oblige-moi à y penser. Ne pense pas à ce que tu vois et qui te bloque, sinon tu renforces ma pensée. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le moment où tu gagnais du pouvoir c'était le moment où tu pensais à autre chose. On va recommencer encore une fois et puis on échangera les rôles.

- D'accord. Legilimens. »

Encore une fois, elle se retrouva encercler par le mur de brique. Mais cette fois, elle s'appliqua à mettre le conseil de Malefoy à exécution. Elle voulait revoir la scène de la gifle. Elle y pensa, fort et projeta sa pensée contre le mur de Malefoy. Avec toute la puissance mentale qu'elle possédait. Et, elle se sentit passer à travers le mur, un bref instant, elle relâcha la pression, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi. Le mur réapparut devant elle. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le parc. Frustrée, elle recommença une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Malefoy était préparé. Alors elle changea d'objectif. Elle essaya de pousser Malefoy à lui révéler le souvenir de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Encore une fois, la surprise jouant avec elle, elle réussit à franchir le mur. Et cette fois elle maintint la pression sur l'esprit de Malefoy, elle pouvait le sentir tenter de repenser au mur. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait le contrôle. Elle le força à lui montrer sa répartition, ses premiers jours à Poudlard. Elle comprit stupéfaite que Malefoy était réellement suivi, elle vit que Crabbe et Goyle, qu'elle avait toujours cru débiles et dévoués à Malefoy, était en fait dévoués à Malefoy, mais père. Elle ressentit la solitude du petit garçon et elle poussa jusqu'à revoir le jour d'Halloween, où elle l'avait trouvé dans un placard à balai. Mais cette fois, la rage de Malefoy de reprendre le contrôle pour lui cacher ce souvenir la surprit et elle fut de nouveau expulsée.

« Bien joué Granger, tu as réussi, fière de me ressortir mes moments de honte ? Tu te sens forte ? Voyons voir ce que tu vaux. Legilimens »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer, d'imaginer son propre mur. Il pénétra dans son esprit sans aucune difficulté. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses souvenirs. Il la força à revoir le retour d'Harry lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, la façon dont elle avait attrapée Rita Sketers, la façon dont elle avait aidé Harry pendant le tournoi, sa relation avec Krum. Elle en aurait rougi, elle lutait pour l'éjecter de ces souvenirs intimes mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il continuait à explorer ses souvenirs et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le repousser mais qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à certains de ses souvenirs. Elle se focalisa sur son enfance moldue, l'école primaire, ses parents, les cours de piano qu'elle avait pris. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle sentit la pression sur son esprit s'estomper. La réalité reprit le dessus.

« Pas mal Granger, tu as repris le dessus. Mais il va falloir que tu te construises une barrière plus solide, et qu'elle soit tout le temps dans un coin de ton esprit quand tu es en situation difficile. On recommence. Prépare-toi cette fois. Dis-moi quand tu es prête.

-Dis Malefoy, tu te rends compte qu'on est en train d'avoir une expérience civilisée. Pas une vrai conversation, non, mais ça fait…. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais on ne s'est pas encore insultés - si on omet bien sur les mots "sang de bourbe" mais je vais les prendre comme une tentative d'humour douteuse.

- Si ça te manque tant que ça, je peux remédier à ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce n'était pas une plainte, c'est plutôt agréable. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sérieux et tenace que moi pour l'étude.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

La remarque avait fusé comme une balle de pistolet. Touchée, pensa Hermione. Elle se concentra pour ériger un mur dans son esprit, elle l'imagina bien différent de celui de Malefoy, comme pour appuyer sa dernière remarque cinglante.

« Je suis prête.

- Legilimens »

Lorsque Drago pénétra l'esprit d'Hermione, il n'y vit qu'un mur. Il sourit. Sur le mur se trouvaient des écritures, moldues, « je suis une sang de bourbe et j'en suis fière », « Malefoy n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux » et autres phrases du même genre. Il sourit. Mais il savait que ce genre de barrière, structurée et détaillée, était difficile à maintenir. Mais dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort, il avait perdu sa concentration et le mur d'Hermione était plus présent maintenant que lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort. Il tenta néanmoins une attaque. Il voulait trouver un souvenir particulièrement dur pour Hermione, il voulait trouver sa faiblesse, l'ombre au tableau de sa vie parfaite. Il fallait qu'elle ait une fêlure quelque part. Sa vie ne pouvait pas n'être que joie, amis et aventures.

Et soudain le mur devant lui s'effondra. Il s'avança. Curieux d'avoir réussi à faire tomber les défenses de Granger si rapidement. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. Solitude. Hermione Granger était seule. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était plus diffus. La solitude. Il avait l'impression qu'un détraqueur était rentré la dans la pièce. Hermione Granger était seule, incomprise et elle avait peur. Elle avait conscience de la guerre qui se préparait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait cru bercée d'illusions par Dumbledore, la fleur à la baguette, comme s'il avait été question d'une promenade dans la forêt interdite. Il s'était trompé. Comme lui, elle avait conscience de ce qui allait arriver. Et elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Potter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et Weasley n'aurait même pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Tiens, Granger était prétentieuse. Elle avait conscience de sa valeur plutôt. Drago interrompit le sort, perplexe.

En reprenant pied, il s'aperçut que Granger tremblait et avait les yeux brillants. Il la regarda. Comme pour la première fois. Sans haine, sans mépris. Elle avait raison, ils avaient une expérience civilisée. Il avait lu en elle ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix cacher. Et il avait honte. Mais d'un autre côté, il était rassuré. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était au moins aussi terrorisé que lui par rapport à cette guerre. Il fallait qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Il semblait qu'eux seuls avaient conscience de ce qui se passait. Même Dumbledore ne collait pas dans cette image qu'ils avaient de ce qui ce préparait. Comment imaginer le vieillard souriant dans une bataille à mort. Comment imaginer Potter, Weasley et tous les élèves dans une bataille rangée contre les mangemorts. Inconcevable.

Comme si elle avait suivi sa pensée, elle se reprit, essuya ses yeux et dit :

« Ca suffit pour ce soir, je suis fatiguée, on a du pain sur la planche Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ce qui va arriver. Nous devons l'être. Il est hors de question que je me laisse abattre comme une mouche. Et tu vas m'aider. Tu dois nous aider. Je vais remettre en place l'AD, avec l'accord de Dumbledore cette fois.

- Tu comptes me demander mon avis à un moment donné ou pas ?

- Non, comme l'a dit Dumbledore tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Malefoy. Ou du moins, tu es meilleur que ce que tu veux le laisser entendre. Je vais aller parler à Dumbledore et après les vacances de Noël nous organiserons des séances d'entrainements pour tous ceux qui le veulent. En attendant, on va aller se coucher. Je suis éreintée, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, et j'ai une journée sans fin demain.

- Ok Granger, puisque je n'ai pas le choix et que tout le monde semble me connaître mieux que moi-même, je participerais à tes séances. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de candidats si je suis sur la liste des participants. Disons que ces dernières années, je ne me suis distingué pour ma popularité.

-Ca va changer, Malefoy, compte sur moi. Dès que Dumbledore n'aura plus besoin de ta couverture, tu pourras montrer au grand jour que tu n'es pas un sale con prétentieux.

- Tu deviens vulgaire Granger, ça ne te va pas.

- Et toi tu deviens poli et ça ne te va pas non plus. Bonne nuit Malefoy. Et tâche de ne pas devenir trop sympathique, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très utile.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te déteste toujours autant qu'avant, et en plus maintenant je sais que tu es morte de peur.

- Rigole Malefoy, un jour tu arriveras à sourire et à être gentil.

- Là tu es carrément insultante. D'accord je retourne ma veste mais je ne vais pas finir à Gryffondor. Plutôt mourir, ce qui d'ailleurs risque d'arriver à pas mal d'entre vous. Je veux juste servir mes intérêts et me venger, le reste, je m'en tamponne la baguette.

- Te venger ? ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends dire ça. Tu veux te venger de qui et pourquoi ?

- Dehors Granger, tu es fatiguée souviens-toi. Retourne chez tes petits lions et repose ton parfait petit cerveau. »

Il la poussa dehors sans ménagement, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », elle se retrouva devant le tableau fermé.

« Sale petite fouine »


End file.
